Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré
by magicassimo
Summary: Harry Potter va fêter dans quelques heures son seizième anniversaire. Son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley sont devenus beaucoup plus facile à vivre dans le sens ou ces premiers l’ont ignoré de tout l’été ce qui n’est pas p
1. Default Chapter

_Et oui après les potterfictions dans le passé, je me concentre sur celles du présent ! Bah oui ! Le pauvre Harry n'a pas non plus que des voyages temporels qui l'attendent au cours des ses longs et incroyables périples ! Je me suis beaucoup plus appliqué pour cette potterfiction que pour « Harry Potter et le vortex des temps passés » ! Normal puisque que j'ai fait cette dernière quand je m'ennuyais à mort pendant mes cours d'histoire géo et de physique chimie ! D'ailleurs, je pense que vous verrez nettement la différence ! Bon allez sur ceux, j'arrête de bavarder et je vous laisse avec notre petit (petit, c'est beaucoup dire ! 16 ans déjà !) sorcier favoris !_

_DISCLAMER : Bah bien sur, la rubrique classique expliquant que tous personnages et lieux déjà vus dans les cinq premiers tomes ne m'appartiennent pas (loin de là) mais que c'est plutôt la propriété privée de Madame Rowling ! Innovation s'il vous plait ! ET bien sur, je suppose que vous vous en doutez un peu : je ne touche pas d'argent ! _

**__**

**_Harry Potter et le grimoire sacre_**

**Chapitre 1 : un souvenir douloureux **

Un jet de lumière vert frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux grandirent sous le choc. Il fut projeté dans le vide au ralentit comme si le temps allait s'arrêter à la minute qui allait suivre. Son corps se courbait avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

« Tu ne peux rien faire Harry...Rien...C'est finit pour lui. »

Sur les lèvres de Bellatrix Lestrange, régnait une expression de grande satisfaction.

C'est ce que Harry Potter vivait et revivait chaque soir dans ses rêves les plus sombres.

Cet adolescent maigre et petit pour son age allait fêter le lendemain son seizième anniversaire.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, les seules personnes de sa famille qui lui restait et chez qui il habitait étaient tous les deux depuis six ans, d'une humeur massacrante à tous ses anniversaires mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : l'oncle Vernon ne supportaient plus les hiboux qui faisaient pleins de va-et-vient pour donner toute sorte de cadeau aussi bizarres les uns que les autres de la part de ses amis les plus fidèles, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse du collège Poudlard, là où Harry apprenait la magie mais aussi, le gardien des clés.

La tante Pétunia quand à elle, était de mauvaise humeur car elle ne supportait pas que son mari soit en colère et c'est ce qui se passait durant les jours où Harry avait un an de plus.

Mais Harry était malheureux depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black,

il y a un mois de cela. Il avait été tué par l'un des mangemorts du grand mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Pour lui, Sirius était un ami, un frère ou même un père. Bien plus qu'un simple confident.

Cette voie qui appartenait à Remus Lupin résonnait sans cesse aussi bien quand il était éveillé qu'endormis :

« Tu ne peux rien faire Harry. Il est trop tard. C'est finit pour lui. »

Parfois, cela pouvait même arriver dans son esprit au beau milieu d'une activité. Il ne pouvait parler de sa souffrance à qui que ce soit. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Sa seule famille liée par le sang à laquelle il avait un grand attachement sentimental avait disparu il y a quelques semaines, sous ses yeux.

Parfois, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, mélancolique, il aurai juré que son parrain essayait de lui parler pour se rendre compte quelques minutes plus tard que c'était son envie de l'avoir auprès de lui qui lui jouait des tours cruels. Sa tristesse était telle qu'il n'avait presque pas écrit à Ron et à Hermione depuis leur séparation à la gare de Kings-Cross. Sa chouette Hedwige était tellement triste de voir dans quel état Harry se trouvait qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester chez lui toute la journée.

Pour finir, Harry se torturais l'esprit pour savoir s'il avait réussit ses BUSE. Etant donné qu'il pensait devenir plus tard auror, il devait être à son grand agacement, accepté en potion avec une mention « optimal » ce qui était pour lui, presque impossible car un, il n'était pas fort du tout en potions et deux, le professeur Rogue dévouait une grande haine envers Harry donc même si celui-ci avait un bon niveau en potion, Rogue aurait tout fais pour ne pas l'accepter dans sa classe. Durant l'examen de cette matière, Harry était certes plus détendu, mais pas forcément meilleur. Il était clair, net et précis qu'il n'avait pas eu la mention « optimal » et Rogue n'acceptait dans sa classe, que les élèves l'ayant reçu.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas raté l'épreuve de soins aux créatures magiques.

En divination, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait totalement échoué.

Cependant, Harry n'eut aucune idée de ses réussites en astronomie à cause des grandes perturbations qui s'étaient passé durant l'examen qui avaient attirées totalement l'intention de tous les élèves sur elles.

Il devait aussi avoir au minimum, « effort exceptionnel » en Défense contre les forces du mal ce qui n'était pas dur vu qu'il avait mis en place avec Ron et surtout Hermione, un club de défense contre les forces du mal (A cause du professeur Ombrage qui était totalement incompétente pour ce poste) ce qui l'avait aidé à réussir avec succès, les examens de cette matière.

Il s'en était assez bien sorti en sortilège autant en théorie qu'en pratique.

En métamorphose, il avait selon lui, presque réussi la théorie et plus ou moins la pratique.

Il était assez content de lui en botanique.

Durant l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie, il s'était endormit et avait fait un mauvais rêve qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

Bref, il doutait beaucoup.

Mais une pensée dans le cœur de l'adolescent redonna un peu de gaieté à son être :

Demain, il allait fêter ses 16 ans ; demain, c'était son anniversaire.

**_Fin du premier chapitre ! _**

Prochain chapitre : le 8 septembre à 14h00 (normalement)


	2. Ciel et Terre

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Eithelin : **Quand j'ai lu ta rewiew, j'ai sauté au plafond  ! Bah oui c pas tous les jours qu'on me dit que mon style ressemble un peu à celui de J.K Rowling ! Bien sur, elle est beaucoup plus expérimenter que moi ! Je suis très contente que mon premier chapitre t'ait plus !

**Docteur Gribouille : **La suite, c'est pour maintenant ! Bien sur, je te laisse découvrir tout seul si Ryry a reçu c'est BUSES ! En tout cas, merci de m'applaudir ! 

**Raziel Tepes : **Je suis ravie que tu attendes la suite avec autant d'enthousiasme ! 

**Micy : **Quand j'ai lu ta rewiew, j'ai eu exactement la même réaction que celle que j'ai eu avec celle que m'a envoyé Eithelin ! Quand tu me dis que j'écris bien, ça ne peut que me booster encore et encore pour vous écrire des péripéties potables ! Certes mon histoire commence lentement mais je peux te promettre plus de rebondissements dans les chapitres que je vous prépare ! 

**Onarluca : **Oui en effet, il ne se passe pas grands choses dans le premier chapitre mise à part que je raconte ce que ressent Harry à cause de la mort de son parrain,

Sirius Black. Mais comme j'ai dit à Mici, des rebondissements en tout genre sont à prévoir pour les prochains chapitres ! Parole de magicassimo ! 

_Je n'ai pas envie de vous dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre donc je vais vous mettre un peu sur la piste : Chez les moldus, il y a les facteurs, chez les sorciers, il y a les hiboux. Et chez les anges ? Alors..._

_DISCLAMER : Comment dire cela sans faire un paragraphe de 5 lignes pour dire juste une affirmation ? Ha voilà ! Dans ce chapitre, rien ne m'appartient appart ma petite poste et son facteur ! Sinon, tout est à vous Madame ROWLING ! Bien sur, pas un seul centime ne rentre dans ma tirelire ! _

**¤¤**

**_Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré_**

**Chapitre 2 : « Ciel et Terre »**

Un jet de lumière vert frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté dans le vide au ralentit comme si le temps allait soudainement s'arrêter, à la minute qui allait suivre.

Il bascula lentement en arrière à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

« C'est finit pour lui

- NON ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était saccadée par la terreur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front moite. Ses draps étaient sortis à moitiés. La pièce était calme. Très calme. On entendait juste la montre d'Harry qu'il avait accroché au mur à l'aide de scotch.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il perçut les premiers rayons de soleil qui entraient dans sa chambre. Il remarqua un petit tas de cadeau au pied de son lit. Deux hiboux et une chouette attendaient sur les rebords en bois de la fenêtre, guettant leur récompense pour avoir livré convenablement les colis. Un était celui de Poudlard, l'autre était d'une volière publique, et la chouette d'une couleur bleu azur était celle d'Hagrid. Ce dernier lui avait raconté sur le quai, le dernier jour de la période scolaire qu'il allait s'acheter durant les vacances, un volatile vu qu'il voulait de tout son cœur en avoir un à lui tout seul et arrêter de toujours utiliser les facteurs de Poudlard, souvent imprévisibles.

Mais Harry remarqua une petite silhouette installée à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cette forme si inconnue semblait être pourvue de minuscules petites ailes toutes ondulées et pleines de microscopiques bosses que l'on aurait pu croire vivantes.

Il s'en approcha avec prudence et un rayon de soleil lumineux éclaira subitement cette aspect si peu commun. Harry n'eut pas de mal pour savoir qui était cet « animal » si étrange : C'était une sorte de petit ange sans ailes, avec une tête de cigogne.

Sa physionomie était typique de celle que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Son visage plumé était très beau avec ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement prenant. Tellement prenant que Harry eut du mal à s'en détacher.

La créature n'avait que pour seul habit, une longue tunique aussi blanche que la pureté du bien lui-même. La ceinture qui serrait la taille de sa robe était bleu azur.

Puis enfin, ce qui émerveilla le plus Harry était cette bulle qui entourait le petit être.

« Heu...Que veux-tu ?! »

L'ange montra d'un signe de tête une enveloppe blanche se trouvant accrochée juste

au-dessus de son lit, bordée de fils dorés et des petits anges qui virevoltaient sur toute la feuille avec marqué dessus en lettres argentées, « Ciel et Terre ». Harry fut assez étonné de voir une lettre enveloppée comme tel. Puis sans crier gare, l'ange fonça droit vers la fenêtre avec une vitesse hallucinante prendre la direction du ciel. Harry fut surpris quand il vit que l'ange s'était attaché une toute petite cape d'invisibilité auteur du cou. Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Harry décida d'ouvrir ses lettres et ses paquets.

Le premier message qu'il prit était celui de la volière publique. Deux lettres y étaient présentes :

_Cher Harry_

_Mes examens ont des notes assez variées comme tu vas le voir! _

_La divination, j'ai eu un T ! Non je plaisante ! J'ai eu un P tout comme les potions. Je ne te dis pas comme ma mère était ravie. Elle m'a fait la morale pendant une demi-heure ! L'HORREUR ! Sinon, j'ai eu un E, en défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie et en métamorphose. A en sortilège, en histoire de la magie et en botanique. A mon grand étonnement, j'ai eu un O en soins aux créatures magiques. Voilà ! Envoie-nous vite tes résultats s'il te plait ! _

_Appart cela, j'ai retrouvé Hermione plus tôt que prévu sur le chemin de traverse. Nous avons avec ma famille loué une chambre au « Chaudron Baveur » jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Viens nous voir si tu passes acheter tes livres. Tu verras que qui tu sais a déjà fait quelques dégâts avant qu'il ne se montre._

_RON _

« Etrange ! » Se disait t-il.

Hermione quand à elle, en disait un peu plus sur le monde magique :

_Cher Harry_

_Nous venons de recevoir nos résultats de BUSE et j'ai eu des O dans toutes les matières. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi._

_Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire dans ma dernière lettre que mes parents ont été d'accord à ma demande de rester pendant les grandes vacances dans le monde des sorciers. _

_J'ai loué une chambre au « Chaudron baveur » mais bizarrement, il n'y a personne qui vient. Pleins d'affiches sont placardées dans toute l'allée signalant de faire attention à cause du retour de Voldemort. _

_J'en ai profité pour m'acheter quelques livres passionnants dont un qui devrait spécialement t'intéresser. Tous les magasins font des promotions pour essayer de vendre leur marchandise. _

_Quand j'ai vu Ron au chemin de traverse, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce que nous t'envoyions nos résultats de BUSE que nous avions eu tous les deux. Essaye de nous envoyer les tiens. _

_J'espère que mon cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu._

_HERMIONE_

Dès que sa lecture fut terminée, Harry était assez content de recevoir des nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis. A présent, il n'attendait que le jour de leur retrouvaille.

A présent, la chouette de Hagrid s'avança. Ce qui caractérisait les lettres de Hagrid était bien sur son écriture brouillonne :

_Cher Harry !_

_Je suis bien content de t'envoyer ma lettre avec mon nouvel hibou ! Ou plutôt, ma nouvelle chouette. Elle s'appelle Almira. Elle peut-être très gentille mais je te conseille de lui donner ce qu'elle veut comme récompense : elle est très capricieuse._

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_HAGRID_

Le hibou de Poudlard poussa soudainement un hululement mécontent traduisant la lassitude d'attendre que Harry lise sa lettre. Il ouvrit avec précaution l'enveloppe blanche scellée d'un sceau rouge.

Il y avait la liste des fournitures qu'ils devaient acheter pour la rentrée et là, il vit une enveloppe de parchemin blanc peu ordinaire soigneusement cachetée à l'allure officielle. Dès le premier coups d'œil, Harry savait ce que c'était : les résultats de ses BUSES !

Il prit une grande inspiration, l'ouvrit et lit ceci :

_Cher Monsieur Potter_

_Voici les moyennes de vos résultats de vos BUSES :_

_Sortilège : A_

_Divination : D_

_Astronomie : A_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Métamorphose : A_

_Botanique : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Potions : A_

_Histoire de la magie : A_

_Conclusion du conseil des examinateurs : Vous avez eu des résultats satisfaisants et nous pensons qu'en faisant encore quelques petits efforts en potions, vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour devenir plus tard, un auror mais n'oublions pas qu'il faut que vous passiez plus tard des tests d'aptitudes et de personnalité._

Harry n'y croyait pas : il avait reçu un A en potions ! Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il aurait eu cette note dans cette matière, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Jusque là, cela s'orientait beaucoup plus vers piètre mais avoir un Acceptable était vraiment un miracle. Bien sur, il ne va pas pouvoir être dans la classe de Rogue cette année mais tout de même, sa note lui faisait plaisir. Il lui fallait un O pour que le professeur Rogue l'accepte dans sa classe. Sinon, il était assez content de ses résultats. Il avait eu un O en défense contre les forces du mal ce qui ne l'avait pas spécialement surpris mais dont il était très fier.

Harry lit brièvement la lettre annonçant que le jour de la rentré sera le 1er septembre et que le train le conduisant à Poudlard sera sur la voie 9 ¾ mais là, un nouveau paragraphe retint son intention. Voici ce qu'il disait :

_Suite au départ de votre camarade mais aussi de votre capitaine de quidditch, _

_Angelina Johnson, nous vous proposons son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Vous êtes à présent le plus qualifié pour assumer ce rôle. Vous avez maintenant de l'expérience, vous êtes un excellent joueur de quidditch et de plus, vous avez énormément mûrit donc vous pourrez j'en suis sûre, avoir de tels responsabilités sur votre dos. J'attends votre réponse._

_Professeur Macgonagall_

Harry n'y croyait pas : il allait devenir capitaine de quidditch. Il imaginait avec un sourire aux lèvres, la tête que ferait Drago Malefoy, son ennemie de toujours quand il apprendra la nouvelle. Sans hésiter, il répondit au dos de la lettre que bien sur, sa réponse était affirmative.

Il prit des caramels dans l'un des bocaux remplit de différentes friandises comme les chocogrenouilles et les sucettes au sang qu'il avait caché sous son lit et en mit un dans le panier respectif de Almira, le hiboux de Poudlard et celui venant de Ron et Hermione.

Une fois que tous les oiseaux furent partis de la fenêtre, Harry déballa ses cadeaux.

Ron lui avait offert un yoyo hurleur édition limitée qui hurlait à chaque fois que celui-ci remontait le long de la ficelle, les noms des joueurs de quidditch les plus connus. Hermione, lui avait offert un gros bouquins sur les différentes tactiques pour bien jouer au quidditch. Harry lui en fut d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Hagrid lui avait offert une montre rupiqueuse qui avait pour seul objectif de piquer quiconque essayait de la mettre à l'exception d'Harry et Dobby, des chaussettes multicolores qui chantaient des qu'on les mettaient dans un placard sombre, « joyeux anniversaire » aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient.

« Ils se sont donné le mot pour que je me retrouve avec une effroyable migraine ou quoi ! » Pensa rageusement Harry.

Harry se souvint que Ron et Hermione voulaient ses résultats de BUSE ce qu'il s'empressa de faire le plus vite possible. Après être sûre d'avoir tout déballé, il prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la lettre si mystérieuse. Jamais il n'avait vu des lettres semblables à celle-ci.

La feuille sur laquelle était écrit le texte était d'une couleur blanche nacrée et il était facile de constater que la lettre n'avait pas été écrite avec une plume mais plutôt avec une baguette en utilisant le sortilège d'écripso qui a pour but, de faire écrire la baguette avec de magnifiques lettres ondulées. Harry lit la lettre qui était signée à son grand étonnement, « Les anges » :

_Cher Monsieur Potter_

_Nous sommes au courant du décès de votre parrain, Sirius Black. _

_Nous les anges lui avons proposé de vous écrire une lettre. Vous la trouverez ci-dessous. Pour la faire apparaître, récitez le nom de notre ange postier, « Ciel et Terre ». _

_Veuillez croire, Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos nuages distingués._

_LES ANGES _

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire : il venait de recevoir une lettre pour comme expéditeur, « les anges ». Il prononça comme indiqué, les mots « Ciel et Terre » et soudain, une écriture, à la plume cette fois-ci, apparue :

_Cher Harry_

_Je t'observe d'en haut, là où je suis à présent et je vois que tu n'es pas bien du tout. Arrête de te sentir coupable de ma mort. C'est le destin qui veut ça. Mais je t'écris cette lettre pour te prévenir qu'il va se passer beaucoup d'évènements terrifiants à Poudlard cette année. Fait surtout très attention à toi. Voldemort n'a pas dit son dernier mot. _

_Loin de là ! Il va te faire subir beaucoup d'épreuves et même plus que d'habitude. Soit fort !_

_Je te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Profite de cette journée et n'oublie surtout pas tes amis, Ron et Hermione. Et oui Harry ! Je vois tous ce qui se passe sur Terre maintenant._

_TON PARAIN _

Harry ne su quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il marmonna alors après quelques minutes de

silence et de deuil :

« Merci ! »

**_¤ Fin du deuxième chapitre ! ¤_**

Prochain chapitre : le 15 septembre à 14h00 (normalement !)


	3. Des retrouvailles tant espérées

_Fin de la vie en solitaire pour Harry ! Hé oui, il est l'heure pour lui de revoir ses amis ! D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire une chose...Voldemort n'a pas finit de frapper. Si vous voulez mon avis, il a déjà commencé ! Mais j'arrête avec mon mystère et je vous laisse lire ! BONNE LECTURE !_

_DISCLAMER : Dans ce chapitre, tous, absolument tous appartient à notre écrivain favoris, J.K Rowling ! De plus, je ne touche pas d'argent ! Juste la satisfaction de publier mes potterfictions !_

**¤¤**

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 3 : Des retrouvailles tant espérées**

Vers le milieu du mois d'août, Harry jugeait qu'il était temps d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla prendre son maigre petit-déjeuner. Il voulait partir le plus tôt possible, comme ça, il pouvait voir Ron et Hermione et leur parler de cette lettre si étrange venant du ciel. Quand Dudley vit son cousin se presser autant à manger son pain moisit avec un fond de confiture, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ? Appeler un autre détraque choses pour m'assommer ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons et si tu continues à me poser des questions qui ne te concernent pas, je vais vraiment les appeler ces détraque choses ! » Menaça Harry de mauvaise humeur tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« MAMAN !!!

- Bon débarras ! »

Harry savait exactement comment il allait aller au chemin de traverse.

Il prit sa baguette magique, alla dans un coin où il était sûr que personne ne le verra, derrières les poubelles et agita sa baguette magique. Un bus violet, à trois étages roulant à toute allure vers Harry apparut quelques secondes après. Il freina brusquement devant Harry et un garçon, grand et mince avec un peu d'acné sur le visage commença à lui parler :

« Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, transports d'urgence pour sorciers en perditions. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et... »

L'homme s'arrêta net de parler et regarda Harry.

« Hé mais on s'est déjà vu je crois. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter c'est ça ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà pris le magicobus deux fois.

- Bon rentre vite. Je te préviens, Le chauffeur n'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin ! »

Harry remarqua que les chaises qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'il avait pris ce bus si étrange c'est-à-dire, il n'y a même pas un an, n'avait pas changé à l'exception d'un coin qu'il y avait maintenant, un endroit aménagé pour faire une sieste pendant le voyage. Par chance, il n'y avait aucuns passagers ce qui donnait à Harry, le privilège d'aller tout de suite au chemin de traverse.

« On t'emmène où le mioche ?! » Grogna le chauffeur d'une voie plus monocorde et moins sympathique que d'habitude.

« Au chemin de traverse s'il vous plait. Stan, pourquoi il n'est pas aussi aimable que d'habitude ?

- Et bien, c'est à cause de tu sais qui !

- Ha bon ?

- Oui ! Depuis que le ministère a confirmé qu'il était revenu, la plupart des sorciers restent chez eux, enfermés par peur de le voir surgir avec ses mangemorts. A cause de cela, plus personne ne se promène et les affaires tournent mal, très mal ! Le seul endroit où il y a du monde à cette période est le chemin de traverse avec la rentrée scolaire. Mais les bars, et les magasins qui n'ont aucuns rapports à l'école sont vides. Hé voilà Harry tu es arrivé ! Ça te fera onze mornilles. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir proposé de suppléments mais nous n'avons plus rien ! Au revoir Harry !

Harry sortit du bus et se trouvait devant le mur de briques qui séparent le « chaudron baveur » du chemin de traverse. Il décida d'aller d'abord acheté voir ses amis comme ça, ils pourra acheté ses affaires avec eux.

Il tapa sur les cinq briques pour ouvrir le mur. Comme prédit, les pierres se mirent de chaque côté pour laisser passer Harry.

Quand il rentra dans le pub, il n'y avait presque personne. Juste deux femmes qui devaient avoir toutes les deux la quarantaine, enjouée dans une discussion qui avait l'air très intéressante en voyant leur visage.

Harry alla s'asseoir au comptoir et demanda une bièreaubeurre.

En la buvant, il demanda au serveur s'il avait vu deux adolescents en lui décrivant la description physique de ses deux amis.

« Oui je l'ai ai vu. Il y en a même un qui m'a emmené toute sa famille. Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher ?

- Oui je voudrais bien si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sur.

Quelques minutes après, il vit avec joie ses deux amis descendre.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Ron avait juste les cheveux encore plus roux et Hermione avaient beaucoup grandi. Sinon, c'était les mêmes. Dès qu'Hermione vit Harry, elle poussa un grand cri de joie et Ron lança un grand « HA » qui montrait qu'il était content de le voir !

« Hé Hermione ! Moins fort !

- Oui désolé ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir Harry !

- Moi aussi ! Vous m'avez vraiment manqué tous les deux ! Entre le stress des résultats de mes BUSE, mes nuits blanches et le décès de...de...enfin de vous savez qui, je peux vous dire que j'avais vraiment hâte que l'on se retrouve ! »

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce devenue tout à coup silencieuse.

« Moi, il faut que je te dise des choses à te faire dresser tes cheveux sur la tête ! » Dit Ron en essayant d'imiter assez piteusement le ton de l'enthousiasme.

« Oui pour ça, ça va vraiment agréablement t'étonner ! » Confirma Hermione

« Comme par exemple ?

- Comme par exemple que mon père est devenu ministre de la magie !

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est GENIAL ! ça se fait ?

Je veux dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles élections prévues pendant les vacances scolaires !

- Oui je sais mais quand les gents ont vu comment il avait réagit face à ton témoignage et à celui de Dumbledore, à propos du retour de tu sais qui, et qu'ils ont su par des témoignages de gents qui travaillent à «La gazette du sorcier» que Fudge étais sans arrêt derrière les propos sur quoi, ils disaient que tu étaient fou, et bien ils ont préféré élire quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, la population magique c'est enfin rendu compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour être ministre de la magie. Certes, quand il n'y avait pas de graves problèmes, il était un bon ministre mais quand il y a de très mauvaises périodes comme celles qui vient de commencer, ce n'est pas la même histoire. Donc, à l'unanimité du conseil, ils ont voté pour le renvoie de Fudge !

-J'aurai adoré voir sa tête lorsqu'il l'a su ! S'exclama Harry

Mais, comment ça se fait que ce soit ton père ?

- Et bien, il faut dire qu'au ministère, c'était l'un des seuls je crois à travailler sur une cause contre tu sais qui. Dumbledore a dit devant tout le monde, le jour des élections, que mon père avait été le seul a travaillé sur une lutte contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et...

- Mais Ron, quand vas-tu te décider à enfin dire son nom ! J'y suis arrivée moi !

- Arrête de m'interrompre Hermy !

- Et toi, arrête de m'appelle comme ça !

- Bon alors je reprends mon récit ! » Dit Ron en portant un regard menaçant à Hermione. Donc après, ils ont jugé bon de le nommer lui vu que c'était le seul travaillant au ministère qui a su réagir correctement devant le retour de tu sais qui !

- Voldemort Ron ! Vol-de-mort !

- Mais, reprit Harry, Dumbledore n'a quand même pas dit tout dit sur l'ordre du phénix j'espère ?

- Non il a dit le moins de choses possibles. Pour te dire : il n'a même pas préciser le nom. Pendant tout le discours, il l'a appelé, « la lutte anti-tu sais qui» mais certaines personnes ont eu du mal à attendre la fin de son discours vu qu'il a appelé V V bon tu sais qui par son vrai prénom c'est-à-dire le nom que personne n'arrive à dire. Une femme de quarante ans a même fait une crise d'épilepsie !

Ron éclata de rire en évoquant ce souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Ron ! » S'indigna t-elle. « La pauvre femme ! Elle tremblait de tout son corps ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'en rire !

- Arrête d'être rabat-joie Hermione ! Avoue que toi aussi tu trouvais la situation amusante surtout lorsqu'elle tremblotait tellement que l'on aurait pu faire danser des claquettes à Rogue !

- Tu es désespérant !

- Je sais je sais puisque ma mère me le dis tous les jours ! Ha oui Harry ! Dumbledore a aussi dit à quoi servait l'ordre du phénix et que si certaines personnes voulaient se joindre à eux, elles étaient les bienvenues. C'est tout !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dans tes lettres ?

- Je voulais absolument voir ta tête quand j'allais te l'annoncer. Préserver un effet de surprise, voilà mon but !

- Et bien c'est réussi ! » Certifia Harry. « Mais comment a réagit Percy ?

- Et bien, dès qu'il a été prévenu que mon père était désormais le ministre de la magie, il a tout de suite démissionné.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non pas du tout mais je pense que c'est tout simplement par fierté.

Jamais tu entendras Percy dire qu'il avait tort et si il enterre la hache de guerre avec nous, il sera obligé de l'admettre.

- C'est dommage !

- Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la maison pendant les vacances ! Entre Percy qui refuse toujours de revenir habiter chez nous, Fred et Georges qui dorme maintenant dans un petit studio intégré dans leur magasin et Ginny qui est allée en colonie de vacance, l'ambiance ne faisait pas vraiment notre quotidien !

- Comment ? Fred et Georges ne viennent plus chez toi ?

- Non car ils disent que si ils reviennent, ma mère ne va pas arrêter de les assommer de reproches d'avoir quitter Poudlard avant d'avoir pu passer les ASPIC !

- Oui mais bon appart ça, qu'est-ce que tu nous raconte toi Harry ? Depuis que tu nous a vu, on a parlé de moi, d'Hermione mais pas de toi ! »

Harry imita soudain un air solennel et dit :

« JE SUIS CAPITAINE DE QUIDDITCH !!!!!

- Waou c'est génial ! Quand l'as-tu su ? » Demanda Ron en pleine admiration.

« Il y a un petit peu moins d'un moi !

- Je suis très contente pour toi !

- Oui en plus, ça ne peut te faire que du bien !

- Mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous raconter de bien plus étrange cependant je préfère vous en parler sur le chemin de traverse vu que je dois acheter mes fournitures.

Tout le long du trajet, Harry pu constater que des centaines d'affiches avaient été placardées sur les murs recommandant de faire attention sauf ce n'était pas signé Cornélius Fudge mais Arthur Weasley. D'ailleurs, Ron en était très fier. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que les années précédentes autant dans les magasins que dans les petites ruelles.

Harry alla avec ses deux amis à la banque Gringott retirer un peu d'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter ce dont il avait besoin et en quelques heures, toutes les « fournitures » scolaire furent obtenu. Harry leur raconta sur le chemin du retour pour revenir au pub, l'histoire de la lettre de Sirius.

Ron fut complètement ébahit mais Hermione, quand à elle, était beaucoup moins émerveillé que lui. Elle leur dit ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet :

« J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. C'est très rare ce que tu viens de recevoir Harry ! Il était marqué que les personnes recevant de telles lettres étaient celles qui étaient amené à vivre des périodes sombres dans les mois ou même dans les années qui allaient suivre et étaient envoyées par des proches décédés récemment. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'en as pas reçu de tes parents or, que tu sois très jeune ou très vieux, c'est obligé que tu en reçois une et tous le monde est d'accord je pense quand je dis que lorsque tu étais bébé, ou même plus vieux, tes années n'ont pas été roses du tout.

- Alors comment expliques-tu cela ?

- Harry...tu...Tu es sûr que ton oncle et ta tante ne te cache pas quelque chose ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda Harry qui sentait une légère colère montée en lui.

« Et bien, je veux dire qu'ils ne t'ont peut-être jamais donné cette lettre.

- Remarque ils en seraient bien capables. Ils m'avaient bien caché que j'étais un sorcier.

- Et tu vas mieux depuis la mort de Sirius ? Est-ce que tu t'en es remis ? Demanda maladroitement Ron.

- Et bien depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre, je vais beaucoup mieux mais il est vrai qu'avant cela, j'étais complètement perdu !

- C'est normal mais il ne faut pas que tu restes seul surtout à cette période sombre de ta vie. Maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvé. Ce serait bien non si tu louais une chambre au « Chaudron baveur » ? En plus, tu as assez d'argent.

- Oui je crois que je vais faire ça. Les Dursley ne vont pas s'inquiéter du tout je pense. Ce sera noël avant l'heure pour eux et pour moi ! »

Mais soudain, une lettre rouge feu arriva dans les pattes d'un hibou grand duc. C'était une beuglante destinée à Harry.

« Il faut bien une première fois à tous Harry ! » Fit remarquer philosophiquement Ron.

Harry, légèrement tremblant ouvrit l'enveloppe. D'un coup, une voie semblable à celle qui s'était adresse l'année dernière à la tante Pétunia, s'éleva avec beaucoup d'intensité :

_Harry Potter_

_Reviens chez ton oncle et ta tante et restes y jusqu'à la rentrée. Ne loue pas de chambre et reviens à Poudlard à la date prévue. _

Harry avait tout de suite reconnue la voie de Dumbledore.

« Bon et bien je crois que je vais retourner à mon grand désespoir à Privet drive.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles de chez ses gents ignobles !

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est bizarre !

- Oui ! Je me demande moi aussi ! Mentit Harry Et au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ce livre dont tu voulait tant me parler Hermione?

Hermione lui tendit un gros pavé avec en couverture, une photo de Poudlard illuminé le soir.

- Ha oui ! Et bah, voici le livre de « L'histoire de Poudlard édition 2004 ». J'en ai acheté trois exemplaires. Un pour toi, un pour Ron et aussi un pour moi. Ils n'étaient pas très chers. C'était cinq gallions l'un. C'est l'occasion rêvé pour que vous arrêtiez de dire des bêtises plus grosses que vous sur Poudlard.

- Merci Hermione ! » Répliquèrent en chœur Ron et Harry.

« Bon je dois partir ! A bientôt ! »

Quand Harry sortit du pub, il regarda par l'une des fenêtres pour voir une dernière fois le visage de ses amis. Il lui avait semblé voir Ron regarder le livre que lui avait acheté Hermione avec tendresse et le serrer contre son coeur.

**_¤ Fin du troisième chapitre ! ¤_**


	4. Le cadeau de Voldemort

_Excusez-moi pour ce long même très long retard mais mon ordinateur était en réparation comme j'ai pu vous le dire au chapitre précédent. Enfin j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché après moi. Maintenant, place au chapitre 4 !_

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est que j'ai presque honte de ce que je vais faire subir à notre pauvre Harry dans ce chapitre !

_DISCLAMER : Bon, je sais que je suis saoulante avec ça mais c'est passage oblige ! _

_(Voie monocorde)Tous personnages et lieux déjà vus dans les cinq premiers tomes ne m'appartienne en aucun cas ! C'est la propriété personnelle de J.K Rowling ! _

_Bon et je le redis encore pour la quatrième fois : je ne touche pas de « poignons »._

****

**_Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré_**

**Chapitre 4 : Le cadeau de Voldemort**

Dès que Harry fut rentré chez les Dursley de sa promenade au chemin de traverse, il alla voir tout de suite son oncle et sa tante pour savoir pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas donné la lettre que ses parents lui avaient écrit après leur mort. Quand il vit l'oncle Vernon, Harry s'adressa tout de suite à lui :

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas donné cette lettre que mes parents m'avaient adressés après leur mort ?!

- Tu dis des bêtises ! Ils étaient morts ! Comment auraient-ils pu t'écrire une lettre ! » Dit l'oncle Vernon légèrement paniqué.

« Avec...voyons...la poste « Ciel et Terre ! » Répliqua Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Ha oui ! Ça ! Heu...

- Oui ?

- Et bien...heu ! Ho là là mais je te l'ai déjà dit que nous voulions en finir avec ces sornettes de sorcellerie !

- CE NE SONT PAS DES SORNETTES ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous auriez apporté de me l'a donné ? Déjà que je ne savais presque rien sur mes parents, vous auriez quand même pu me donner le peu de chose que mes parents m'avaient donné pour que je puisse mieux les connaître non ? »

L'oncle Vernon parti dans le placard qui était la chambre d'Harry il y a quelques années, en sorti un minuscule coffre cadenassé avec en bois blanc et l'ouvrit avec une clé qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

« Voilà ce que tes misérables parents t'ont laissé ! Tiens ! Maintenant, va dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te voir en dehors jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne le signal ! C'est comprit ? »

Harry n'entendait même plus ce que disais l'oncle Vernon et contemplait la boite avec émerveillement :

« C'est comprit ? » Reprit t-il

« Oui ! »

Dès qu'Harry fut rentré dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et commença à enlever le couvercle. En effet, il y avait la lettre dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Le premier paragraphe était le même. C'était « les anges » qui parlaient pour lui expliquer qu'est-ce que comprenait cette lettre. Harry prononça les mots « Ciel et Terre » puis l'écriture de ses parents apparue instantanément :

_Cher Harry_

_Nous sommes désolés d'être disparu aussi tôt de ta vie ton père et moi. Nous pensons très fort à toi là-haut. Tu passeras quelques années chez ton oncle et ta tante puis tu iras dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde : Poudlard_

_Oui Harry, tu es un sorcier exactement comme ta mère et moi._

_Mais ces quelques années chez les Dursley seront très dures à vivres ; elles seront sombre et nous ne te cachons pas qu'ils t'ont recueilli à contre cœur. _

_Nous t'avons laissé un petit présent : c'est une bague. Elle n'est pas spécialement magique mais garde là comme un talisman. Nous n'avions pas fait de testament et ceci est l'une des rares choses que ta mère et moi puissions te donner. Je suis mort avec tout comme mon père et ainsi de suite. Ce petit bijou a traversé les générations de la famille Potter !_

_Quand à moi, ton père, je n'ai que cette chaîne en or toute simple avec quelques morceaux de corail dessus. _

_Nous sommes énormément attristé pour la vie misérable que tu vas passé chez les Dursley pendant dix ans mais il n'y avait que cette solution. Ne nous en veut pas ! Ce serait pire que tout ! _

_TES PARENTS QUI T'AIMENT, JAMES ET LILY POTTER_

Dès qu'Harry eut finit sa lecture, il vit une petite bague :

Elle était montée sur de l'or et au milieu, on pouvait voir un joli clapet en argent.

Harry l'ouvrit et vit une éclatante émeraude tous comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Pour lui, rien n'était plus beau que cette merveille ! A présent, il ne s'en séparera plus jamais.

« C'est le seul présent grâce auquel je peux pensé à eux sans ma mémoire. Je ne veux absolument pas la perdre ! »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le coin du doigt où la bague était mise et dit :

« PATAFIXE ! Voila maintenant, impossible de la perdre !

Harry lisait et relisait la lettre de ses parents et celle de Sirius des semaines et des semaines passantes. Il se sentait mieux à présent que ses parents avait réussit à communiquer avec lui. Mais il continuait quelquefois à faire son cauchemar habituel si horrible.

La veille de la rentrée, il fit un rêve étrange : il se trouvait dans une pièce vaste et très sombre. Seul la lueur des torches allumées éclairait la pièce.

Il n'y avait que Harry dans cet endroit si étrange. Des portes en bois se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Harry s'avança vers l'une d'elles, l'ouvrit mais débouchait sur un mur en pierres. Ce phénomène se produisait pour toutes les portes qu'il entreprenait d'ouvrir. Au bord de la panique, il leva la tête pour essayer de trouver une issue par le plafond mais impossible. Le plafond était très haut et seul un lustre poussiéreux y était. Soudain, une voir rauque se fit entendre :

« Alors tu es venu Harry ?! J'aurai dû m'en douter. Aussi curieux que tes maudits parents. Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut Harry et tu vas t'en rendre d'autant plus compte ce soir car à cause de ta bêtise de venir ici, tu vas le payer ! Venez mes fidèles ! »

D'un coup, une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent des portes qui étaient quelques minutes auparavant, bouchée. Il récita tous en même temps ces deux mots si cruels en pointant leur baguette sur Harry :

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Harry s'affala sur le sol, allongé, mort.

Mais d'un coup, il fut téléporté dans une minuscule pièce, aussi sombre que la première qu'il avait visité. Il y avait une sorte d'autel avec une bougie dessus. Une silhouette mince et grande s'avança devant lui mais Harry ne pu voir qui s'était tellement la pièce était sombre et une voie douce cette fois-ci, retentit :

« Bientôt ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit. Il était trois heures du matin.

Il osait à peine bouger dans son lit tellement son cauchemar l'avait mis dans un état de terreur.

Plongé dans ses pensées sur les faits que pouvaient entourés son rêve, il fut interrompu dans ses songes par un bruissement d'aile. C'était une chouette. Elle s'engouffra dans la chambre d'Harry par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte en raison de la forte chaleur et se posa sur son lit.

L'oiseau donnait froid dans le dos : elle avait des yeux ronds d'un jaune éclatant avec une tache noire au milieu qui rendait son regard pénétrant. Son pelage était d'un noir corbeau inquiétant. Il portait une lettre scellée d'un saut noir avec une tête de mort dessus. Harry pensa tout de suite que cela venait de Ron et qu'il avait enfin réussit à visiter l'allée des embrumes mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Il était écrit :

_« Harry Potter_

_Je te tuerai comme j'ai tué tes parents stupides. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Tu t'es trop souvent mis son mon chemin. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira !!! _

_Le plus grand sorcier du monde, Lord Voldemort »_

Soudain, Harry eut une horrible migraine à lui couper le souffle.

La douleur était intenable. Il se roulait par terre en se tenant la tête.

Il gémissait de douleur ce qui réveillèrent l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et le cousin Dudley. Ils étaient très surpris de voir Harry dans cet état.

Leur suprême bonté (hem, hem !) donna à Harry toute sorte de médicaments mais aucun ne marchaient. Ils étaient totalement découragés : ils ne pouvaient pas dormir à cause des cris que poussaient le pauvre Harry. Deux heures après que la douleur avait commencé c'est-à-dire vers cinq heures trente du matin, la douleur s'apaisa petit à petit et tout le monde pu retourner dans leur chambre pour aller dormir.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil même si son mal de tête s'était arrêté. Cette pensée n'arrêtait pas d'occuper ses pensées :

Voldemort avait déjà mit en route ses plan maléfiques avant que Harry ne soit retourner à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Bientôt, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Et à qui appartenait cette voie si étrange dans son rêve ?

L'année promet d'être dur pour lui !

**_ Fin du quatrième chapitre ! _**


	5. Course contre la montre

_Je pense que vous devez vous souvenir de Winky, l'elfe de maison de Barry Croupton ?! Et bien, je peux vous dire qu'elle va beaucoup mieux ? Pourquoi ? Et bien, lisez ce chapitre !_

_DISCLAMER : Tous personnages et lieux vus ou entrevus dans les cinq premiers tomes de J.K Rowling sont loin de m'appartenir ! Tout est à J.K Rowling ! Bien sur, aucune petite pièce ne rentre dans mon compte en banque !_

**¤¤**

**_Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré_**

**Chapitre 5 : Course contre la montre**

Harry se réveilla vers neuf heures du matin mais n'avait toujours pas oublié son mal de tête particulièrement intense. Tout en s'habillant, il remarqua que c'était la première fois depuis six ans qu'il avait passé tout l'été chez les Dursley.

Mais bizarrement, les vacances étaient passées assez vite : Dudley était toujours certain que Harry était responsable de l'attaque de détraqueurs qu'il avait subit l'année passée et donc, ne cherchait plus à l'embêter par crainte d'en subir une deuxième. L'oncle Vernon n'était pas très rassuré lui non plus et avait nettement moins lancé de sarcasmes à Harry durant l'été par peur que d'autres monstres s'attaquent à sa famille. Quand à la tante Pétunia, elle avait ignoré Harry totalement pendant tout l'été par inquiétude de recevoir un autre avertissement comme ça a en avait été le cas l'été précédent. En résumé, il avait passé un été tranquille mis à part les nuits agitées. Le jour, il était au service des Dursley et le soir, il révisait quelques sortilèges se faisant assez discrètement mais qui pouvaient l'aider s'il se trouvait encore une fois en fuel avec Lors Voldemort. Il devait être très prudent maintenant qu'une deuxième guerre allait commencée.

Harry s'aperçut soudainement qu'il avait oublié de demander à l'oncle Vernon de l'emmener à la gare de Kings-Cross. Après s'être préparé pour partir, il descendit les escaliers à tout allure et vit l'oncle Vernon, affalé sur le canapé, occupé à lire la presse. Avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son oncle l'avertit :

« Je te préviens Harry Potter! » dit l'oncle Vernon en le montrant de son index tremblant de fureur. « Ne compte ni sur ta tante, ni sur moi pour t'emmener à là gare pour prendre ton train qui t'emmène dans ton école de cinglés ! Ton petit cinéma que tu nous as fait hier soir ne m'a vraiment pas plus du tout !

- Mais comment je vais faire moi pour aller à Poud...à l'école je veux dire?! » S'interloqua Harry surpris de la réaction de son oncle.

« Débrouille-toi ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire beaucoup plus importantes !

- Ha et comme quoi ? Regarder Dudley tout grassouillet entrain de se gaver ?! » Rétorqua Harry furieux.

« Ne traite plus jamais ton cousin de grassouillet ! C'est compris ?

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me chasser de la maison ?

- Fait ton malin mais quoi qu'en dise ce fou qui a envoyé cette drôle de lettre à ta tante, un jour ou l'autre, nous te délogerons de notre maison ! »

Harry ne chercha pas à continuer cette conversation qui n'avait aucuns sens et remonta plutôt dans sa chambre trouver une solution pour aller à que le quais du Poudlard Express.

« Je ne pourrai jamais aller à King Cross à pied, je n'ai pas assez de temps ! Il ne reste plus qu'une demie heure avant le départ du train. Impossible d'y aller en balais. On me verra. C'est sûr et certains !

Je n'ai plus d'argent sorcier dans ma poche pour monter à bord du magicobus. Tous se trouve à la banque.

A moins que...je sais ! La poudre de cheminette ! Grâce à elle, je pourrai aller à la voie

9 ¾. Fred m'a déjà parlé d'une cheminée publique qui se trouvait sur le quai justement ! »

Mais Harry n'avait pas de poudre de cheminette. Puis soudain, il eut une idée : demander par hiboux, de la poudre à son ami, Ron Weasley. Il prit un morceau de parchemin vierge qui traînait sur son bureau et écrivit :

_Ron, envoie-moi vite de la poudre de cheminette silteplait. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi dans le train._

_HARRY _

Il tendit la lettre à Hedwige et l'attacha à ses pattes.

« Vite Hedwige ! Va remettre ceci à Ron mais vite, vite, vite !

C'est très important ! »

L'oiseau comprit la détresse d'Harry et vola à une vitesse hallucinante qu'Harry n'aurait pu soupçonné. Dix minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement d'Harry, la chouette était revenue avec la poudre de cheminette. Harry l'a prit et remercia mille fois l'animal d'être aller aussi vite. Il y avait aussi une petite lettre accompagnant la poudra :

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas aller avec la poudre de la cheminée des Dursley car elle n'est pas reliée au réseau du ministère. Cependant, si c'est pour aller à la voie _

_9 ¾, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes car le ministre de la magie a relié toutes les cheminées même celles des moldus à la gare de Kings-Cross. _

_A tout à l'heure ! » _

_RON _

Après sa lecture, Harry prit en hâte tous ses bagages, dévala les escaliers, prit son balais dans le placard où il logeait auparavant, rentra dans la cheminée et mit ses affaires à côté de lui. Son cousin qui était dans le salon à regarder la télé se demandait bien ce que Harry pouvait encore bien faire.

« Papa, maman, je crois qu'Harry va faire de la magie !

- Tu ne pourrais pas te taire des fois Dudleynouchet à sa maman ! » Dit Harry entre un mélange de colère et de moquerie.

« Ho non ! Arrête ça Harry ! Ne fait pas de magie ! » Cria l'oncle Vernon

« A l'été prochain ! GARE DE KINGS-CROSS ! »

Harry disparut de la cheminée dans une immense flamme verte et se retrouvé quelques secondes après dans une cheminée qui se trouvait sous une arcade de briques rouges vif, cachée des yeux des moldus par trois grand mur de pierres : un à droite, un à gauche, un devant. Cela faisait une petite pièce circulaire mais sans portes. Les moldus croyait donc que cela faisait juste un angle et que derrière, il n'y avait rien. A son grand étonnement, il se trouva à côté d'un elfe de maison qu'il connaissait vaguement : c'était Winky, l'elfe de maison de Barty Croupton qui avait essayé de tuer Harry en fin d'année scolaire. La créature paraissait plus épanouie et plus joyeuse.

« Monsieur Harry Potter ? L'ami de Dobby ? Ho bonjour Monsieur !

- Bonjour Winky ! On dirait que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois !

- Nettement mieux. Désormais, je suis heureuse d'être libre. Mon maître était un méchant !

- Je suis content que tous ce soit arrangé mais...que fais-tu ici ?

- Et bien maintenant, je suis un elfe de maison ET une sorte d'hôtesse pour ceux qui viennent à la gare avec de la poudre de cheminette pour aller dans les mondes magiques. Je mets leurs affaires dans les soutes à bagages et je l'ai conduit dans leur train en transplanant.

- Tu travailles toujours à Poudlard ?

- Oui Monsieur ! Et...est-ce que...ça ne vous dérangerez pas de dire « merci » de ma part à miss Hermione Granger sil vous plait Monsieur ?

- Je lui dirai mais qu'à t-elle fait ?

- Et bien, c'est grâce à elle que les elfes sont mieux traités. Elle a fait énormément de choses pour nous cet été vous savez ? Ho Monsieur, il faut vite que je vous emmène à bord du Poudlard Express. Il y a des personnes qui attendent de pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce. On y va ! »

D'un coup, le corps d'Harry se volatilisa tout doucement puis dès qu'il eut disparu totalement de la petite pièce, il arriva devant le train, sur la voie

3 ¾.

« Merci Winky ! »

Elle disparut et il était simple de voir qu'elle était énormément flattée du remerciement venant d'Harry. Winky avait affiché un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et dses joues maigres étaient devenues écarlates Il se rendit compte que le train partait sans deux minutes et rentra vite dedans. A présent, il n'y avait que lui dans le couloir et la plupart des compartiments étaient pleins. Il ne chercha même pas où était Ron et Hermione puisqu'il le savait déjà : ils étaient dans les compartiments pour les préfets. Mais une pancarte était accrochée sur la porte d'entrée de chaque petite « loges » :

_Tous les élèves doivent être dans leur compartiment respectif rangé par années. _

_Chaque année est représentée par un chiffre qui est marqué sur la vitre de chaque compartiment._

_1 1ère année_

_2 2ème année_

_3 3ème année et ainsi de suite jusqu'au numéro 7._

_Tout élève n'étant pas dans le compartiment où il devrait être sera debout pendant tous le voyage._

_PROFESSEUR MACGONAGAL _

Harry regarda sur tous les compartiments avec marqués six dessus et se mit dans celui de Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan.

Ils passèrent le voyage à parler de leur vacance, à s'échanger des cartes de chocogrenouilles, ou bien à essayer de manger des bonbons aussi farfelus les uns que les autres mais les choses se gâtèrent vers la fin de l'après-midi, vers sept heures ...

_**¤ Fin du cinquième chapitre ! ¤**_


	6. Féériquemais aussi très étrange

_Réponses aux rewiews :_

_**Pyro-David** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre mais c'est bizarre que les rewiews anonymes ne soient pas acceptées car j'ai regardé dans mon profil et tout va bien ! Enfin bref..._

_**eithelin** : Voici la suite de ma fic ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce 5ème chapitre !_

_**onarluca** : Je compte continué ma fic ! La preuve : le sixième chapitre est en ligne !_

_BONNE LECTURE !!!!_

_center /center _

_Dans ce sixième chapitre, vous allez pouvoir faire la rencontre du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et inutile de vous dire qu'un enseignant de cet acabit n'est jamais au grand jamais normal. Je fais le récapitulatif : _

_Première année : Un corps physique abritant l'âme de Voldy._

_Deuxième année : Un beau parleur voleur des péripéties que d'autres sorciers ont vécu._

_Troisième année : Un loups-garous avec une conscience._

_Quatrième année : Un des fidèles de Voldemort qui s'était pris pour l'auror Maugrey Fol œil et qui avait pour boisson préférée du polynectard._

_Cinquième année : Une folle alliée ayant pour seule but de remporter le trophée du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le plus sadique._

_Et pour la sixième année, quel étrange personne Dumbledore a t-il recruté pour ce poste_

_ayant la réputation d'être maudit ?_

DISCLAMER : Dans ce chapitre, il y a une chose dont je suis fière ! C'est que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal m'appartient ! Et bien sinon, Madame Rowling, tous les lieux et personnages que vous avez inventés sont tous à vous ce qui est parfaitement logique ! Sans oublier la réplique classique : Pas d'argent qui rentre ! 

Hé oui ! L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur !

****

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 6 : Féerique...mais aussi très étrange**

Harry était entrain de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Le train allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Il faisait presque nuit. A présent, on pouvait voir de loin, le château tout illuminé. Il commençait à avoir du mouvement habituel de fin de trajet dans le train. Dans le compartiment, il restait que Neville et Harry. Seamus et Dean était allé s'acheter d'autres bonbons.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et là, Harry vit son ennemi juré, la seule personne qu'il voulait le moins voir à cet instant, Drago Malefoy.

Il était avec ses deux lourdeaux, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Alors Potter ! On a encore voulu jouer les héros ? Remarque tu devrais peut-être arrêter là non ? Puis, venir affronter le seigneur des ténèbres avec ta bande d'incapables, ce n'est pas très intelligent !

- Dégage Malefoy ! Je n'ai besoin de recevoir de conseils, surtout des tiens ! Ton père doit être vraiment fou de rage d'avoir encore échoué non ?

- Certes mais il a gagné une chose grâce à cette petite rencontre : Il a vu sous ses yeux, la mort de Sirius ! D'ailleurs, il a adoré ! C était un incapable Potter ! Autant que toi ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! Ça doit être horrible d'avoir sur la conscience, la mort de quelqu'un !

Là, s'en était trop ! Harry se rua sur Malefoy et lança un sortilège pour agrandir les dents mais avant qu'il n'ait finit de prononcer la formule, de grosses mains le prirent et l'envoya parterre, le long du couloir. C'était Crabbe. A présent, tout le monde avait interrompu leurs activités pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Harry lança du sol, un sortilège de désarmement si fort que Malefoy fut propulsé à l'autre bout. Le contrôleur du train, un homme de taille moyenne assez gros arriva :

- Nom d'une chocogrenouille à la fraise, que faites-vous ? Je vais tout de suite en parler à Dumbledore ! Réglez vos comptes ailleurs mais pas dans ce train, c'est comprit ! Maintenant toi, il montra Malefoy d'un hochement de tête, va dans la partie pour les premières années et toi, il montra Harry, va dans celle des septièmes ! Si je vous revoie encore une fois entrain de vous battre, vous serez exclue à vie du train et vous vous débrouillerez pour aller à Poudlard !

Malefoy jeta un regard plein de menaces à Harry que celui-ci lui relança.

Ce premier avait touché un point sensible. Sirius.

Le conducteur l'envoya dans le seul compartiment qui n'était pas remplit. Il ouvrit la porte et là, il vit Cho Chang assise avec son amie Marietta.

« Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Et bien comme tu le vois, je rentre dans ton compartiment.

- C'est totalement absurde...Enfin mais pourquoi tu es là ? La raison je veux dire !

- Et bien, il se trouve qu'un dénommé Drago Malefoy a abusé de ma patiente.

Maintenant, si l'interrogatoire est terminé, tu permets que je puisse m'asseoir ?! »

Cho lui lança un regard noir. Harry n'eut aucune idée de la logique pour laquelle elle agissait comme cela. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle soit aussi...aussi...peste !

« Je vais aller acheter des friandises Cho ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes !

- Attend je viens avec toi ! » Riposta t-elle avec empressement.

Harry avait bien vu qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui. En effet, elles ne regagnèrent plus le compartiment de tout le voyage.

« Tant mieux je préfère être seul que mal accompagné ! » Spécula t-il.

Il resta pendant tout le voyage, dans le compartiment à l'opposé de celui de Drago. Jusqu'à la fin, il ne cessa de se remémorer la scène qui s'était passé au ministère de la magie il y a à peine deux mois et demie de cela. Heureusement, le grondement du train qui indiquait la fin du voyage se fit entendre. Il se pressa de sortir de la petite loge, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Une fois dehors, il respira à plein poumon. Il attendit avec patiente Ron et Hermione devant la porte de leur convoie.

Il les vit tous deux sortir quelques minutes après. Hermione fut la première à parler.

« Harry ! On a entendu que tu t'étais bagarré avec Malefoy dans le train ! Nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller dans l'autre partie du train !

- Il l'avait mérité ! » Protesta Harry.

« Ça ne change pas des bonne vieilles habitudes en fait ! » Continue Ron.

« Ron arrête de dire des sottises pareilles ! Neville nous a tous raconté !

- Il n'avait peut-être pas tort sur ce qu'il disait !

- Harry ! Se fâcha Hermione.

- Tu n'es en aucun cas un assassin ! Mais quel pustule ce Malefoy alors ! » S'exclama Ron. « En grandissant, il va devenir pire que son père ! De toute façon, s'il continue, je lui donne une retenue !

- Ron réfléchie un peu ! Les préfets n'ont pas le droit de se donner des retenues entre eux ! » S'exaspéra Hermione. « Mais Harry fait attention ! Même très attention ! Arrête de te faire remarquer comme cela ! Avant que tu ne franchisses le pas de la porte de Poudlard, tu t'attires déjà des ennuis ! Maintenant, je parie que Dumbledore va encore te convoquer dans ce bureau.

- Tu crois que je le fais exprès ?! Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Malefoy de dire toutes ces horreurs ?!

- Non je n'ai jamais dit ça mais...

- Ecoute ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne demande qu'une chose : que l'on me laisse seul !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ! » Dit Ron avec une expression de surprise qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher.

- Ron, c'est tout simplement qu'il est seul ! Du moins, il se sent seul ! La seule personne qui était relié à ses parents et avec laquelle il s'entendait bien a disparu de ce monde sous ses yeux en plus. C'est quand même compréhensible ! Sauf que je ne sais pas très bien réagir face à lui.

- Oui moi non plus ! Je voudrai tellement l'aider ! »

Harry courut à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, fou de rage, mais aussi, désemparé. Il ne pouvait accepter la mort de Sirius. C'était impossible ! Le simple fait de se souvenir du sourire qui était sur le de Bellatrix Lestranges le rendait fou de rage.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses émotions, il décida de se rendre dans la grande salle. De plus, la cérémonie allait bientôt commencée. Mais au moment de partir, il vit quelqu'un assis au bord du lac. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que normalement sauf en cas de conscience, tout le monde devait être dans la grande salle à cette heure-ci.

Il s'approcha avec prudence de la forme semblant humaine et le rayon de la lune éclairait un peu plus cette personne. Harry vit une paire d'ailes bougées accroché au dos de l'être assis en tailleur sur la pelouse verte. Il s'avança toujours un peu plus mais l'humain tourna avec frayeur la tête vers lui mais la pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer qui était cette personne.

« Qui est là ?! » Demanda une voie douce.

« Je suis un élève de Poudlard ! Dit Harry avec prudence.

« Dans ce cas, retournez dans la grande salle suivre la cérémonie ave vos amis ! »

A présent, cette voie s'était endurcit d'autorité.

« Qui êtes vous ?!

- Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

- Mais vous vous devez aller à la table des professeurs !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un élève ! »

Harry s'avança pour voir au moins le visage de cette voie si pleine de légèreté malgré ce ton impérieux. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une fée. Une très belle fée, avec de long cheveux brun aussi noir que ceux d'un merle, des yeux ronds d'un marron très clair qui faisaient tout son charme et cette bouche si fine. Ses ailes imposantes étaient faites de soie douce. Enfin, c'est ce que Harry croyait car en les touchant, on pouvait se rendre compte que les mains passaient à travers. Elle était habillée d'une combinaison large, saumon avec la cape classique de Poudlard virevoltant tout autours d'elle. Harry avait l'impression que cette jeune fille était sortit tous droit d'un manga japonais. Cependant, Harry se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait le même âge que lui ou même peut-être un peu plus jeune. Il perdit tous ses moyens :

« Je...Je...Heu...enfin je ne m'attendait pas à ce que mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soient une fée.

- Je sais c'est très peu commun.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas à la cérémonie ?

- Non je préfère me ressourcer. Tous ces banquets sont tellement...superficiels.

Toi par contre, je pense je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de méditer.

- Oui vous avez raison ! Je...je vais là-bas ! Enfin je veux dire...

- Oui j'ai comprit ! »

A présent, sa voie était pure, claire. En regardant Harry partir, elle s'écria :

« Au fait, moi c'est Mademoiselle Hoflomée mais appelle moi Ella.

- Moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter ! »

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un n'avait pas réagit à son nom ce qui l'égaya un peu.

Le cœur plus léger, Harry entra dans la grande salle, seul. Le professeur Macgonagall était entrain de partir avec le choixpeau magique ainsi que son tabouret pour aller le ranger dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Une grande cacophonie résonnait dans toute la salle. Il se dirigea discrètement à la table des Gryffondors, chercha en même temps Ron et Hermione des yeux et les vit discuter avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, et Luna Lovegood.

« Harry on est là ! » Cria Ron.

Harry vit avec amusement que son ami poussa tout le monde pour lui laisser une place.

Dès qu'il se fut assit entre ses deux amis, Hermione lui dit :

« Ho Harry je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine mais en ce moment, je ne sais plus trop comment réagir face à toi.

« Non mais ce n'est rien. Je comprends que tu sois perdu comparé à ce que je ressens. Moi-même, je ne m'y retrouve plus.

« Allez Harry ! Mange ce bon petit carré de chocolat !

« Merci Ron ! Au fait, vous avez vu le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Non pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai aperçu et j'ai aussi un peu discuté avec elle. Elle a l'air d'être beaucoup moins écervelée que Ombrage ! Tu vas voir, elle est aussi très charmante Ron ! »

Le professeur Macgonagall frappa sa cuillère contre son verre se qui indiquait que Dumbledore allait prendre la parole :

« Chers nouveaux et anciens élèves de Poudlard ! Une nouvelle année est sur le point de commencer ! Je vais répéter une fois de plus le règlement : L'accès à la forêt interdite est à présent fait pour que l'on n'y rentre plus. Les élèves cherchant à y entrer ne pourront certainement pas vu que l'entrée a été ensorcelée cet été. La seule personne pouvant y accéder est Rubeus Hagrid, notre fidèle garde-chasse.

D'autre part, ceux qui s'intéressent à la santé de notre ancienne directrice, Dolores Ombrage, doivent savoir qu'elle va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines. Notre nouveau ministre de la magie, Arthur Weasley l'a renvoyé du ministère à cause des agissements qu'elle a fait lors de son remplacement en tant que directrice dans cette école ! »

Des murmures exprimant la satisfaction se firent entendre dans la salle.

« J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncez la venue de Mademoiselle Hoflomée qui occupera le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ne vous inquiétez, je peux vous dire que mentalement, elle est tout a fait normale. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas souhaité venir se joindre à notre banquet donc vous aurez le plaisir de la voir à votre prochain cours avec elle.

En conséquent, je préfère préciser que tout groupe de défense contre les forces du mal sera supprimé sans retour. L'année dernière, cela ne me dérangeait pas car Mademoiselle Ombrage n'était pas compétente du tout pour ce poste mais maintenant, vous n'avez plus d'excuse. Je vous préviens qu'en raison des nombreux évènements récents, vous aurez cette année, tous les jours une heure de défense contre les forces du mal. Oui Monsieur Londubat, une heure ! Il faut que vous appreniez à BIEN vous protégez !

Voilà, maintenant que la cérémonie de la répartition est finit ainsi que mon petit discours assez habituel, Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire maintenant : bon appétit ! »

_**Fin du sixième chapitre ! **_

**__**

**Prochain chapitre : le 30 octobre (à 19h00) normalement !**


	7. Un meurtre si inopiné

_Hé oui ! Voldemort ne pouvait pas se contenter de laisser mariner Harry sur ses plans ! _

_DISCLAMER : tous personnages et lieux déjà vu dans les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ! C'est plutôt le terrain réservé de J.K Rowling ! Bon voilà je crois que c'est tout ! HA NON ! J'allais oublier : moi pas toucher de sous ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas ce qui me peine le plus !_

****

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 7 : Un meurtre si inopiné**

La première semaine de la rentrée était passée à grande vitesse mais s'achevait sous le signe de l'affolement.

Commençons par le plus attendu : le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette étrangère. Ils ne savaient tous qu'une chose : c'était une fée. Pendant le repas, Harry était allé dans son dortoir pour pouvoir rédiger en silence le planning des sélections pour les postes vacants et des prochains matchs de quidditch joué par les Gryffondors.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de me rendre au cours de Mademoiselle Hoflomée ! » Dit Hermione à Ron pendant le repas.

« Oui moi-aussi ! Tout le monde est tombé sous son charme. Du moins tous les garçons !

- Ron moi je parlais de la qualité de ses cours ! C'est vraiment dommage de ne pas te fier plus à la façon dont elle fait ses leçons !

- Et alors ?! Toi tu n'étais pas mieux avec ton si beau et si courageux Gilderoy Lockhart ! »

Hermione était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Oui mais ce n'étais pas pareil du tout !

- Ha oui ? Et en quoi ?!

- Gilderoy disait qu'il avait accomplit de nombreux miracles ! Normal que toutes les filles tombent sous son charme !

- Et bien je pense que c'est tout a fait normal aussi que tous les garçons trouvent belle cette demoiselle ! Elle a un peu de sang de vélane selon les rumeurs qui courent !

- Ha ! J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'elle a dans la tête celle-là ! Je te parie qu'elle sera encore l'une des ses adolescentes qui certes sont jolies mais totalement écervelées !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde m'a dit qu'elle était très intelligente ! Ha ce qu'il parait, les fées sont toujours pleines d'esprit ! Je l'ai lu à la bibliothèque !

- Ha tu lis toi maintenant ?

- Hé oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te pique ta place de fayotte professionnelle par hasard ?

- Ho tu m'énerves ! Je m'en vais ! Comme ça, tu arrêteras de m'énumérer toutes les

présumées qualités que cette pacotille de fée a acquis a la naissance !

- Oui allez va t-en ! Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné ! »

Hermione partit de la table, furieuse de l'attitude qu'avait Ron.

Après le repas, le trio s'était donné rendez-vous devant la porte de la salle où leur cours allait commencer. Chacun était surexcité excepté Hermione qui était maintenant d'une humeur massacrante.

« Ho non ne me dites surtout pas que vous vous êtes encore disputé s'il vous plait ?! » Implora Harry d'un ton presque cocasse.

« Ho toi ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter ton grain de sel ! » S'écria Hermione.

Soudain, le professeur ouvrit la porte et plusieurs exclamations d'admiration se firent entendre. Hermione quand à elle, essaya de rester de glace devant le physique avantageux de ce si jeune professeur. Tous rentrèrent dans la classe ne pouvant détaché leurs yeux de l'enseignante. La pièce était remplit de fleurs plantées dans le sol avec plusieurs petites lucioles butinant dessus. Elle prit la parole de sa voie si vaporeuse :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente : Mademoiselle Hoflomée mais appelez-moi Ella. A 14 ans, je n'ai pas forcément envie de me faire appelé mademoiselle. Je serai votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis une fée...

- Non sans blague, murmura Hermione assez fort pour que Ella l'entende.

- Oui mademoiselle Granger ?! Vous auriez quelque chose à dire par hasard.

- J'étais entrain de me dire que je serai curieuse ce qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans nous a concocté comme leçons !

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! »

Hermione remarqua que toute la classe lui lançait des regards menaçants. Elle haussa les épaules comme pouvait dire qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et que c'était plus fort qu'elle de lancer quelques sarcasmes par ci, par là. Harry quand à lui, n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la jeune fille. Même pas Fleur Delacours, la jeune sorcière française qui était à 80 vélane ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Il buvait toute ses paroles, la dévorait du regard.

Bizarrement, Harry en voulait à Hermione de dire quelques railleries pendant tout le long du cours. Jamais il n'avait voulu défendre un professeur mais ce n'était pas pareil. Son professeur en question était une adolescente tout comme lui.

« Alors j'étais entrain de vous dire que mes cours seront très différents de ce que vous auriez pensé. Je voudrai déjà savoir où vous en êtes et c'est pour cela que je vais vous appelez un par un, me concentrez sur vous et cela me fera ressentir votre niveau. »

Pendant la moitié du cours, tout le monde passa devant elle. Ella paraissait imperturbables. Une fois la besogne finit, elle reprit la parole :

« Très bien ! J'ai vu quelques séquelles mais rien de très graves ! Maintenant ? Je vais vous expliquez comment va se passer vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les deux premiers cours, nous nous concentrerons sur la théorie. Quand aux trois autres, l'un sera pour que je vous montre la pratique, le suivant sera à vous de pratiquer quand au dernier et je pense que c'est celui-ci qui va le plus vous plaire, ce sera des petits duels de deux minutes et vous serez obligés d'utiliser le sort que vous avez appris les quatre cours précédents. Toutes les fins de mois, vous aurez une semaine sans sort à apprendre et où nous nous occuperons des révisions de sorts que nous avons appris pendant le mois en raison du contrôle que vous aurez chaque mois. C'est comprit ?

Bon voilà ! Vous pouvez partir le cours est terminé ! »

« Hermione, avoue que cette prof est génial ! » Dit Harry pendant le dîner.

« Oui bon j'avoue elle est pas mal ! Mais Ron...J'aime pas que l'on soit fâché !

- Moi non plus ! Allez on oublie tout !

- Oui ce sera beaucoup mieux comme ça ! »

Hermione ne portait pas spécialement Mademoiselle Hoflomée dans son cœur mais avouait que comme professeur, elle était très bien.

Quand à Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion, il avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant le premier cours de sa matière, lorsqu'il avait su que Harry était de nouveau dans sa classe grâce à la grande aide que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donnée pour que Rogue puisse l'accepter. C'était étrange. Dumbledore avait dit à Rogue qu'il avait une dette à payer. Résultat : il l'a accepté dans sa classe sans trop rechigner.

Non pas que Harry était heureux de retrouver Rogue pour une année toute entière mais s'il voulait devenir auror dans l'avenir, il était obligé de supporter pour encore quelques années, les sarcasmes incessants de Snape. Quand au professeur Trelawney, elle était sans cesse entrain de lancer des prédictions tout aussi tragiques les unes que les autres dans les couloirs de Poudlard, dès qu'elle rencontrait Harry. Il avait remarqué que cette année, elle sortait plus de sa classe et se joignait tout le temps aux repas.

Hermione, elle, avait fait un véritable exploit : tous les points qu'elles avaient accumulés à elle seule durant les cinq premiers jours étaient de cent. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les nouveaux livres qu'elle s'était achetée pendant les vacances chez les sorciers y étaient beaucoup pour quelque chose.

Ron, quand à lui, avait vu dans une annonce de « La gazette du sorcier », qu'un grand concours d'échec était organisé avec les meilleurs joueurs sorciers. Ron avait été choisi en passant la sélection à laquelle il avait participé pendant les deux mois et demis de vacance. Le gagnant gagnait cinq cent gallions mais Harry voyait bien que s'était surtout pour le plaisir de jouer que Ron s'y était inscrit. Depuis qu'Harry le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi euphorique. Le tournoi s'étalait sur une semaine et se passait au début du mois de mars. Le seul problème était la somme demandée pour y participer : il fallait cinquante gallions et ses parents ne voulaient pas payer car il pensait que cela n'en valait pas la peine pour un simple loisir. Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de se cotiser tous les deux pour pouvoir donner cette somme à Ron. Il leur en fut très reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

Il était aussi très fier : beaucoup de personnes venaient le féliciter ou plutôt souhaiter à son père leur félicitation pour son nouveau poste au ministère de la magie. Malefoy n'osait plus dire grand-chose tellement sa fierté et celle de son père en avaient pris un coup.

Quand à Harry, la semaine avait été très tranquille mis à part ce rêve lié à la mort de Sirius qui lui hantait quelquefois ses nuits. D'ailleurs, il, le supportait de moins en moins. Il avait aussi appris avec Ron que Hermione avait réussi à accueillir quelques nouveaux adeptes à la S.A.L.E.

A son grand étonnement, Ginny l'avait rejoint car elle pensait qu'il fallait traiter les elfes de maison avec un peu plus de respect et qu'ils pouvaient être beaucoup plus maléfique. Ginny disait souvent :

« Regardez Kreattur ! Je suis sûre que s'il avait été un peu mieux respecté, il n'aurait peut-être pas fait de choses aussi horribles ! »

Il y avait aussi Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin qui faisaient partis des nouveaux adeptes. En effet, ils prenaient l'association d'Hermione beaucoup plus aux sérieux que les autres.

« Ha oui, avant que j'oublie ! » S'exclama Harry dans la grande salle tout en déjeunant pendant le week-end de la première semaine scolaire, tu as le remerciement de Winky ! Je l'ai vu à mon grand étonnement sur la voie 9 3/4 et elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle paraissait très heureuse et elle m'a même dit que c'était grâce à toi. Tu peux m'expliquer un peu qu'est-ce que cette histoire s'il te plait ?

- Ha oui je vois ! Et bien il se trouve qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore, j'ai pu passé devant le tribunal de régularisation des créatures magiques.

- Tu as fait quoi ?! » S'interloque Ron en avalant de travers ses haricots verts.

« Oui tu as bien entendu ! » Confirma t-elle.

Ron l'a regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude pour sa santé mais aussi d'admiration.

« Et tu leur as dit quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et bien, que je trouvais scandaleux la manie de traiter les elfes de maison comme des bons à rien et j'ai aussi fait témoigné Dobby !

- Dobby ?! » Répétèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

« Oui ! Il a pu expliquer son sentiment sur le sujet. La présidente a d'ailleurs été très compatissante. Elle a pensé que certes, mon idée était farfelue...

- Et elle a raison ! » Dit Ron en coupant la parole à Hermione.

« Mais aussi, continua t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque déplacée Ron, que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait pris conscience des durs traitements qui leur sont infligés. Elle a organisé une journée spéciale et y avait invité tous les elfes de maison qui voulaient venir. Bien sur, il ne devait même pas être une dizaine mais c'est un bon début. Ils ont vu qu'il y avait pleins d'autres choses intéressantes à faire et qu'il n'y a pas que le travail.

- Et comment ils ont réagi ? » Questionna Ron

« A la fin de la journée, six d'entre eux voulaient un salaire, des congés maladies et une meilleure façon d'être respectés. Quand aux autres, ils sont restés sur leur position que c'est leur destiné de servir et d'être traité comme ils le sont mais j'arriverai à les faire changer d'avis ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

- N'en demande pas trop non plus Hermy ! »

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répliquer, des centaines d'hiboux de toutes sortes firent leur entrée dans la salle pour aller donnés leur(s) colis à leur propriétaire. Harry se doutait qu'il ne recevrait plus beaucoup de lettres maintenant que son parrain n'était plus de ce monde.

Hermione reçut comme d'habitude « La gazette du sorcier ». Elle regardait attentivement la première page du journal. Un éclair d'horreur passa dans son regard. Elle s'adressa à Ron et à Harry :

« Ho non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ron

« Je crois que...Je crois que V-Voldemort est passé à l'attaque !

- QUOI ? » S'interloqua Harry !

« Arrête de crier aussi fort Harry ! Tu ne vois pas que tu attires l'intention sur nous !

- Désolé ! »

Ron arracha le journal des mains d'Hermione. Harry regarda par dessus son épaule et lit à haute voie :

_Hier soir, vers vingt et une heures trente deux, Mme Arabella Dorine Figg a été retrouvé morte dans sa villa se situant dans un quartier moldus appelé« Privet Drive »._

_C'était une cracmol. Des guérisseurs sont allés voir les dégâts sur place et en ont conclu qu'elle était morte de douleur à cause de la présence affreuse d'affreuses blessures. Sûrement à cause du sortilège « doloris » me direz-vous mais lorsque quelqu'un se fait attaquer avec ce maléfice, aucune marque de souffrance n'est vue. Le sortilège « Avada Kedavra (Pour voir l'interview du survivant, rendez-vous page huit) n'a pas été utilisé pour ce meurtre car rappelons que c'est un enchantement de mort donc le seul envoûtement qui correspond à la recherche faite par les scientifiques seraient le sortilège de« l' « imperium ». Il permet de contrôler quelqu'un. Le meurtrier a du lui ordonner de se mutiler avec un couteau tranchant. _

_Certains pensent que c'est l'œuvre de mangemorts mais personne ne sait pourquoi Madame Figg s'est faite attaqué vu l'absence de pouvoirs qu'il y avait en elle. Elle ne représentait pas un danger. A l'heure qu'il est, Des spécialistes traitent encore sur la question. _

Ron alla à la page huit :

« Ils ont mit l'interview qui date déjà de sept mois ! C'est pour te dire à quel point les personnes ne sortent plus de chez eux te ne font donc rien qui puisse être mis dans la gazette !

- Ce n'est pas un hasard ! Voldemort a toujours eu une raison d'attaquer une personne ! » Précisa Harry.

« Pas forcément ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Oui regarde les parents de Neville ! » Murmura Ron. « Il n'y avait aucune raison ! C'était juste pour le plaisir de les voir souffrir !

- Oui mais, je vous ferai signaler que Voldemort doit être en ce moment même, entrain de discuter du plan démoniaque qu'il veut mettre en marche. Je ne pense pas que tuer une cracmol est sa première préoccupation. Non Mme Figg avait quelque chose ! Quelque chose qu'il voulait ! »

Se fut au tour d'Harry d'arracher le journal des mains de Ron et retourner à la page de l'article. Au dessus, il y avait une photos mettant en scène des guérisseurs plongés sur le corps de Mme Figg était représentée.

« C'est obligé que ce soit l'œuvre d'un mangemort ! » Conclue Hermione.

« Ou peut-être Voldemort lui-même ! » Compléta Ron.

« Réfléchit un peu Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione ! « Est-ce que tu vois Voldemort prendre le risque de se promener dans un quartier de moldus pour aller tuer une cracmol ? Je suis sûre qu'il pense que ce serait faire déshonneur à son sang pur. Des sang mêlés, je pense que ça ne le dérange pas mais un cracmol qui est en fait, presque un moldus à la différence qu'il a des parents sorciers, jamais il ne le tuerai. Il donne ce travail aux mangemorts.

- Oui Hermione a raison Ron ! Je connaissait un peu cette femme : c'était elle qui avait été chargé de me surveiller l'été dernier. J'ai un peu fait connaissance avec elle et je peux te dire qu'elle se considérait à 95 comme une moldu. Mais...Je ne vous ai pas tout dit ! »

Harry pensait qu'il était le moment de révéler enfin la lettre si mystérieuse qu'il avait reçu.

« Raconte ! » Ordonna Hermione d'un ton ferme.

- Et bien, Voldemort m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que j'allais payer pour ce que j'avais fait.

- Et ? » Insista Ron.

« Et puis après, dès que j'avais finit de lire la lettre, un mal de tête insoutenable qui n'étais pas lié à ma cicatrice apparu. Voldemort m'avait dit qu'il avait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi. C'était ça !

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt. ? » Demanda Hermione affolée.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Répéta Ron qui lui était carrément terrorisé.

« Parce que je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de me plaindre. De plus, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que vous vous fassiez ENCORE du souci pour moi ! Vous avez déjà assez de vos petits problèmes, si j'en rajoute une couche, ça ne peut plus aller !

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire Harry ! » Protesta Hermione ? « Nous sommes tes amis !

- Exactement ! Quand tu vas mal, tu nous en parles ! C'est tout !

- Mais par contre, tu es sûre que ton mal de tête n'était pas lié à ta cicatrice ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et il c'est déclenché dès que tu as finit d'ouvrir la lettre ?

- Sûr !

- La lettre avait un petit signe sur le côté ?!

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention !

- La lettre, elle est où ?

- Je l'ai laissé chez moi !

- Tant pis tu m'en a déjà dit assez pour que je soupçonne ce qui se trame derrière !

Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! » Râla Ron en la regardant entrain de courir.

Ils ne virent pas Hermione revenir de la bibliothèque mais ils étaient certains qu'elle n'était pas en danger car le professeur Macgonagall les prévenus tous deux qu'elle ne reviendra pas pour un petit moment et avait jugé inutile de leur dire la raison de son absence.

Ce soir-là, Harry comme à son habitude eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Sirius, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais aussi, la scène de sa mort. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit pour s'écraser sur la photo qu'il regardait représentant ses parents à leur mariage avec Sirius à leur côté.

Finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit vers quatre heures du matin.

_**Fin du septième chapitre ! **_

**__**

_Prochain chapitre : le samedi 6 novembre à 16h00 (normalement )_

**_JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS _**


	8. Une nuit agitée

_Je suis désolée mais là, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il va se passer ! Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même !_

_DISCLAMER : Que dire de plus appart que tous les personnages et les lieux vus dans ce chapitre dont vous en avez déjà connu l'existence grâce au cinq premier tomes d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! ET BIEN SUR, je ne touche pas d'argent ce qui est tout a fait logique !_

****

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 8 : Une nuit agitée**

Le mois de septembre aboutissait à sa fin.

Hermione était partie de Poudlard juste après être allée à la bibliothèque (voir fin du chapitre précédent) car sa mère avait des problèmes de santé assez graves.

Le professeur Macgonagall avait enfin cédé à leur dire cette absence si étrange.

Leur amie n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Harry et Ron pour leur expliquer cette soudaine envie intense d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Durant l'un des cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry n'arrêtait pas de piquer du nez à cause de la voie soporifique du professeur Binns. Rien à faire il n'arrêtait pas à rester éveillé.

« Non, non je ne dois pas m'endormir Non...non ! »

Un jet de lumière vert frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté dans le décor et bascula à travers le voile déchiré.

« C'est finit pour lui !

- NON ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Voyons réveillez-vous ! Vous êtes en cours !

- Je...je suis désolé Monsieur ! Je dois...je dois partir !

Harry courut aussi vite qu'il l'eut pu dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans jamais regardé en arrière. Il se réfugia juste devant la gargouille qui menait jusqu'ai bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il était totalement lessivé. La seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était de s'asseoir contre la statue. Il s'effondra de fatigue. Sa respiration était entièrement irrégulière quand Harry vit Cho Chang a son grand étonnement passer dans le couloir et se diriger vers lui. Harry ne savait plus comment réagir face à elle. Il était perdu dans ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il l'aimait un peu ou si au contraire il l'a détestait...si Cho trouvait en lui un camarade avec qui elle voulait prendre ses distances ou si au contraire, elle ne voulait aucunement parlé avec lui.

« Harry?! Harry c'est bien toi?!

- Heu...oui...Désolé je dois partir !

- Attend ! Je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- Non tous va bien !

-Harry je le vois bien ! Tu es tout transpirant, tu es rouge et de plus, ta voie est totalement cassée.

- Je te dis que tout va pour le mieux !

- Et bien moi, je te dis que non !

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Tu as été aussi agréable que Rusard dans le train.

- ça n'a rien à voir ! Quand il s'agit de la santé de quelqu'un, il faut laisser un peu de côté sa fierté ! Bon alors tu viens oui ou non ?!

- Je ne suis pas ton toutou que je sache !

- Certes tu n'es pas mon toutou mais tu restes tout de même un camarade ! »

Harry trouvait l'attitude de Cho totalement pitoyable mais finit par céder avec mauvaise humeur.

« Bon d'accord je te suis ! »

Maintenant, c'était le moment rêver de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle. Il ne savait rien de leur relation. Quand elle le voyait dans les couloirs, elle l'ignorait mais pourtant, il sentit une légère émotion dans sa voie quand elle lui parlait. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Harry commença à engager la conversation :

« Pourquoi tu as réagit comme tu l'as fait dans le train ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie !

- Tu as vraiment bien joué ton jeu de sainte nitouche !

- Je n'ai joué aucun jeu avec toi ! J'ai été tout le temps vrai et honnête comparé à toi !

- Ha oui ?! Et peux-tu me dire QUAND j'ai été hypocrite ?!

- Je n'aime pas que l'on abuse de ma gentillesse ! Toute l'année, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose quand je te voyais : que nous sortions ensemble comme deux amants fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ! J'ai pensé que c'était possible avant ! On se dévorait des yeux (Harry rougit légèrement) puis...je ne sais pas ! Je retentissais quelque chose quand je t'apercevais ! Mais quand je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que tu éprouvais pour Granger...

- Arrête de dire des stupidités pareilles Cho ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie ! Jamais je ne pourrai penser à sortir avec elle ! Décidément tu n'y comprends rien de rien ! Tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié ! »

Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien face à Cho ! Pour lui, c'était une fille comme une autre. Elle le laissait totalement indifférent. Aucun bond dans son cœur, aucun frissonnement même le plus minuscule qu'il soit. Rien. Juste du vide.

- Ecoute ! » Repris Harry. « Je suis sincèrement navré que tu ais pris l'amitié forte que j'avais pour Hermione comme de l'amour. Maintenant, ce que je te propose, c'est que l'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! Restons amis ?! »

A présent, un sourire s'étalait sur le visage de Cho. Un sourire chaleureux de sa part qui lui était destiné.

- Oui c'est un bon compromis. Bon ce n'est pas qu'eu mais tu deviens fébrile. Allons le plus vite à l'infirmerie avant que cela ne s'aggrave ! »

Une fois arrivés tous deux à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh poussa un cris d'horreur en voyant l'état dans lequel était Harry. Il du rester une semaine couché. Elle résistait à dire qu'il ne dormait pas assez à un point si bas que cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour sa santé. Harry approuvé sans hésiter l'affirmation de l'infirmière mais rien à faire, il trouvait toujours le sommeil vers quatre heures du matin.

Harry et Ron étaient sur le chemin pour aller à leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal quand ils entendirent un cri perçant, glacél'atmosphère. Ils coururent tous deux vers la direction d'où le cri provenait. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait.

En effet, une grande quantité d'élève coururent dans la même direction. Par l'une des fenêtres du château, Harry vit une petite foule, ce qui voulait dire que tous se passait dehors.

Une fois arrivés dans le parc de Poudlard, la foule s'était encore plus agrandit. Harry vit le bout d'une chevelure ébouriffée d'un noir de jais qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Hagrid.

« Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! » Pensa Harry avec effroi.

A son grand soulagement, le géant se leva :

« Allez, allez il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Retournez tous en cours ! »

Naturellement, personne n'obéissait à ses ordres.

Harry bien décidé à savoir la raison de cet attroupement, tira Ron par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et écarté avec effort la foule.

Enfin, arrivé au premier rang, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri à cause de l'horreur qui se tenait devant ses yeux : un sombral était allongé, ventre à terre, sa poitrine ouverte jusqu'au bas du ventre, du sang coulant sur l'herbe verte du parc ? Harry s'aperçut même qui lui manquait un des deux yeux.

Parvati Patil s'était même évanouie sous l'effet de l'émotion. Le professeur Dumbledore apparu soudainement en écartant la foule. A présent, le silence régnait. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Dumbledore s'adressa à Hagrid :

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

Le géant hocha la tête avec une larme coulant sur sa joue droite.

« Je veux que les préfets raccompagnent leurs camarades dans leur dortoir respectif. Les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. »

Lorsque Dumbledore fut sûre que tout le monde s'était retourné, il prit Harry par l'épaule et lui dit :

« Harry, pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr professeur. »

Quand Harry fut rentré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il remarque que tous les objets qu'Harry avait cassés dans son bureau sous un excès de colère lors de sa cinquième année étaient tous réparés.

« Assied-toi je te prie ! » Formula poliment Dumbledore

Harry s'exécuta regardant le magicien marché tranquillement vers son bureau pour aller s'asseoir.

« Harry commença le professeur Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si tu te rends véritablement compte de la situation aussi critique qu'elle soit. La raison pour laquelle le sombral est indirectement...à cause de toi.

- Moi ? Mais professeur, je n'ai rien fait qui est remis en compte la vie de cet animal ! Je le jure !

- Je t'ai dit indirectement. Vois-tu, Voldemort si l'on en croit ce que nous en avons conclu avec l'ordre du phoenix, réunit tous les ingrédients qu'il...qu'il lui faut...pour trouver une chose...une chose pouvant aider à ta destruction.

- Décidément, il m'en veut énormément !

- Oui Harry !

- Mais l'année dernière, c'était un peu le même schéma ! Nous nous en sommes sorti si l'on peut dire ça !

- Oui sauf que cette fois-ci, Voldemort a une marge d'avance sur nous. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il veut trouver et cela devra être impérativement dévoilé parce que sans cette information, il pourra très facilement aboutir à ses fins.

- expliquez-vous le fait que le sombral soit retrouvé mort dans le parc de Poudlard ? Quelqu'un l'aurait vu le tuer et l'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

- Je suis ravie que tu ais enfin pris le temps de lire le livre que Miss Granger t'a offert Harry. En ce qui concerne ta question, Voldemort est très rusé et c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient sa descendance avec Serpentard. Tous deux sont dotés d'une ruse dont personne ne peut imaginer l'intensité.

Nous ne savons pas tous Harry mais nous étudierons la question avec l'ordre. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois faire mes devoirs de directeur. Va dans ton dortoir et restes-y jusqu'au dîner. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit et dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il dit tous ce qu'il avait su à Ron au cours de son entretien avec Dumbledore.

« Incroyable ! Donc Voldemort aurai trouvé un autre moyen de te faire disparaître ? Questionna Ron avec une voie où l'on pouvait facilement deviné qu'il était terrorisé.

- Oui c'est ça...Mais je crains le nouveau plant de Voldemort ! »

En effet, ce que Harry venait de dire fut confirmé au banquet. Le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre très clairement le tintintement des couverts. Quand le premier élève fut à sortir de table se fut levé de sa chaise, le professeur Macgonagall le retint :

- Non monsieur Finnigan. Tout le monde ira en même temps dans son dortoir ! »

Interloqué par cette soudaine réaction mais aussi très imprévisible, Seamus se rassit sans dire un mot. A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore se leva toujours aussi gracieusement qu'à son habitude :

« Vous pouvez tous retournés dans votre dortoir respectif mais je veux que les préfets vous y conduisent ! » Ordonna t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Une fois que tous les gryffondors furent dans leur salle commune, personne n'eut l'intention d'aller se coucher et préféra reparler de cette journée si riche en rebondissements.

Vers une heure du matin, tout le monde, fatigué de cette journée décida d'aller se coucher.

Un jet de lumière vert frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté dans le décor et bascula à travers le voile déchiré.

« C'est finit pour lui !

- NON !

« HARRY, HARRY! Reveille-toi! HARRY!

- Mmmm...quoi?

- Regarde là-bas! Ouvre les yeux allez ! » Dit Ron, terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait en montrant du doigt une longue silhouette.

Harry se leva de son lit et s'avança. Tout son corps agissait tout seul, sans qu'Harry ne donne d'indications.

« Arrête Harry n'avance pas ! »

Il n'écoutait plus rien ! Pour lui, une seule chose comptait : se faire mal, souffrir ! Il continua à s'avancer vers le reptile. Ces mots sortirent tous seul de sa bouche :

« Regarde Nagini ! C'est encore plus pratique que l'imperium. Je peux le posséder comme je veux mais je peux aussi en même temps, lui faire faire une autre action !

- Oui maître c'est une révolution qui se prépare ! »

Soudain, cette sensation désagréable d'être posséder s'échappa de son corps. Harry était maintenant fatigué. Fatigué comme si il venait de faire des efforts exceptionnels. D'un coups, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids qu'Harry n'arrivait plus à porter et tomba en arrière sur le carrelage glacé, les yeux fermés, complètement coupé du monde.

_** Fin du huitième chapitre ! **_


	9. Un duel qui tourne mal

_Réponses aux rewiews :_

**les maraudeuses** _: Mici ! Voici la suite !_

**Thealie**_ : C'est vrai que c'est très flou pour l'instant mais tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres suivants !_

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

_Désolé pour ce léger retard ! __H__a Malefoy ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne le voyait plus ! Bah voilà ! Il revient à la charge avec ses acolytes sans cervelles !_

_DISCLAMER : Bon écoutez les amis ne vous fâchez pas contre moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il faut dire et redire ! Tous personnages et lieux déjà vus dans les cinq premiers tomes Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Fin de la discussion ! Ha non la discussion n'a pas si aboutit à son terme vu que j'ai oublié de préciser que je ne touche pas d'argent ! Voilà maintenant ça peut-être FIN DE LA DISCUSSION !_

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 9 : Un duel qui tourne mal**

« Harry! Harry! Tu vas bien? Harry?!

- Arrête laisse-le tranquille !

- Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans son dortoir l'autre soir vu que monsieur WEASLEY ne veut rien nous dire !

- Je ne vous raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé que lorsque j'aurai sa confirmation de pouvoir vous le dire mais surtout ne pas lui poser de questions sur ça !

- Mais je veux savoir moi !

- Regardez il ouvre les yeux ! »

Harry ne savait pas où il était, qui était avec lui, pourquoi il était ici. Tant de questions qui allaient trouver une réponse.

« Harry est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Demanda Ron d'une voie plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Heu oui...oui je crois. Mais...Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-

Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire devant tout le monde !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah c'est une histoire assez bizarre et j'ai bien peur que les autres ne te regardent après comme une bête sauvage !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- Je ne pourrais te le dire que maintenant que si les autres s'en vont !

- Allez Ron arrête de faire ton malin ! » Insista Colin Crivey avec son appareil photos entre les mains.

- Allons les enfants laissez Monsieur Potter tranquille ! Il a besoin d'énormément de repos.

- Je ne peux pas quitter l'infirmerie ?! » Paniqua Harry

« Ha non mon petit ! Tu reprendras les cours demain !

- Mais je suis resté combien de temps à l'infirmerie ?

- Cela fera trois jours dans une heure.

- Trois jours ?

- Oui ! Maintenant, je veux que vous partiez tous ! Allez du balai ! »

Sous quelques murmures de protestations, toute la petite foule qui s'était dressée devant son lit partit. Harry tira Ron par la manche de sa robe.

« Attends Ron ! Dits-moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

- Bon et bien tu as été posséder ! Enfin je crois. Tes yeux étaient devenus tous rouges et tu te tapais la tête contre le mur.

- Et le serpent ?

- Quel serpent ?

- Ron, le serpent qu'il y avait au fond du dortoir ! C'est même à cause de lui que tu m'as réveillé !

- Je ne t'ai jamais réveillé Harry ! C'est quand j'ai entendu dans mon sommeil le bruit qu'il y avait dans notre dortoir pour remarquer qu'en fait, c'était toi qui te faisait souffrir tout seul. Regarde toutes les contusions que tu as sur ton corps et ton visage ! »

En effets, une dizaine de bleu se trouvaient sur son torse et une bosse d'une grandeur incroyable était sur la joue gauche d'Harry.

« Non...non ce n'est pas possible ! Mais...mais...C'est tellement...tellement...étrange !

- Ecoute Harry je dois partir. Désolé !

- Oui je comprends !

- Bon et bien, à demain Harry ! »

Il passa le reste de la journée, seul, en réfléchissant attentivement à sa mésaventure.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'habilla le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son ami, Ron.

Il devait être vers les alentours de huit heures lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle. Il y avait une dizaine d'élèves, assis, entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Il remarqua aussi que dès qu'il était entré, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. D'un coup, Harry vit Ron tout au bout de la table des gryffondors. Mais il n'était pas seul ! Il s'approcha et vit...

« HERMIONE !

- HARRY ! Ho je suis si contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi !

- Hum hum...bonjour Harry !

- Ho désolé Ron ! Bonjour ! »

Après s'être remit de ses émotions, Harry et Ron expliquèrent tout en détails ce qu'elle avait manqué durant son absence.

« Maintenant que nous t'avons raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là, c'est à toi de nous dire ce que tu as fait pendant ton voyage. » Dit Ron avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

« Et bien...ma mère a de gros problèmes de santé et il se trouvait que quelques jours après mon départ pour que j'aille à Poudlard, son état s'était nettement aggravé et mon père a jugé bon de me renvoyer quelques jours à la maison.

- Mais elle va mieux maintenant ? » Demanda avec inquiétude Ron.

- Oui ça va ! Harry j'ai oublié de te dire ce que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que ce n'est ni Voldemort, ni l'un de ses mangemorts qui t'a fait ce superbe cadeau qu'était ton abominable migraine.

- Mais la lettre était...

- Signée Voldemort oui je sais !

- Bon écoutez ! » S'emporta Ron. « Quand vous aurez finit votre petite discussion si intéressante, vous m'appellerez. Moi, je m'en vais puisque j'ai plus l'impression de vous dérangez !

- Non mais Ron... » Commença Harry.

« Arrête ! Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas ton intelligence Hermione ni le courage ou la réputation de héros qu'à Harry mais moi aussi j'ai des atouts et si vous me le permettez, je vais chercher des amis qui eux, me prendront à ma juste valeur ! »

Ron partit, furieux. Des regards de surprise s'était mis à le suivre du regard mais il n'y fit même pas attention.

« Ho non ne me dit pas qu'il va recommencer sa crise de jalousie !

- Harry ça se comprend non ! Il se sent un peu appart et il faut dire que l'on ne lui a pas non plus laissé le temps de débattre de la question.

- Bon dit moi vite ce que tu devais me dire s'il te plait !

- Bon je continue. Ce genre de poison qui a enclenché ces maux de têtes ne se trouvent que dans l'allées des embrumes. Je vois mal Voldemort se promener dans cet endroit même si c'est un lieu mal famé.

- Mais l'un des mangemorts non découverts pourrait prendre ce poison dans risque puis le donner à Voldemort !

- Harry réfléchit un peu ! » S'impatienta Hermione, Voldemort à d'autres choses à faire que de te faire des farces !

- Je te rappelle que le mal de tête était abominable !

- Harry, ce genre de chose ne se trouve que dans les magasins de farces et attrapes de magie noire ! Pour nous, oui ça à l'air horrible mais des enfants faisant partie d'une famille où la magie noire est pratiquée joue avec cela ! D'ailleurs, je parierais presque que Malefoy utilise ce genre de chose !

- Mais qui alors m'a envoyé cette lettre ?

- Regarde ! Qui à Poudlard fait partie d'une famille obscure, adhérant au club « Vive voldemort », qui fait du shopping dans l'allée des embrumes et qui te hait de tout son cœur ?!

- Malefoy !

« Alors Potter, on ne trouve que maintenant que c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé mon joli cadeau ? J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

- Dégage Malefoy ! » Répliqua Harry.

« Si tu es si _fort_ Potter, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ce soir, à huit heures pour faire un petit duel dans la salle sur demande ?

- Non il ne pourra pas ! » Répondit Hermione.

- Hermione !

- Quoi Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui dire « oui » !

- Alors saint Potter ! On a peur ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry répondit sur un ton ferme :

- C'est d'accord ! Huit heures à la salle sur demande.

- Prépare tes funérailles Potter ! »

Dès que Malefoy fut assez loin pour ne rien entendre, Hermione dit :

« Mais tu es fou ! Tu n'as pas assez d'ennuie comme cela que tu veux faire un duel avec le fils d'un des mangemorts ?!

- Hermione ! Je n'avais pas le choix : je ne voulais pas me faire passer pour une poule mouillée !

- Mais...

- Allons en cours ! » Proposa Harry pour faire dévier la conversation.

Tout au long de l'après midi, Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de harceler Harry, de ne pas aller au duel. Quand à Ron, il les avait évité pendant tous les cours. Vers huit heures moins dix, Harry accompagné de Ron alla à la salle sur demande. Hermione avait refusé de venir pour essayez de contribuer le moins possible aux ennuis qu'elle était sûre qu'Harry allait avoir.

Arrivé à destination, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci vit une petite foule devant la porte. Une voie s'éleva de derrière son dos :

« Malefoy a sûrement dû avertir toute l'école qu'il allait te donner la raclée de ta vie ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense !

- Ron ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser tomber ! Surtout maintenant ! Allez allons-y !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et marcha d'un pas décidé. Neville s'avança vers lui :

« Je veux que tu saches que l'on est tous avec toi ! Du moins, tous les gryffondors !

- Hé Harry ! »

Luna Lovegood courut dans sa direction.

« Tu vas gagner ! On a même fait des badges ! Regarde ! »

Luna lui montra un petit losange jaune doré, bordé de rouge éclatant avec écrit en noir : « VIVE POTTER NOTRE SAUVEUR ! »

« Ils sont bien hein ! »

- Heu ouai ils sont...géniaux ! » S'exclama Harry quelque peu embarrassé.

« Alors Potter ! Tu te décides à rentrer dans l'arène ?! »

Malefoy se tenait à l'entrée da la salle.

« Ho que oui Malefoy ! Même plus prêt que tu ne le croies ! »

Une fois dans la salle, Harry remarque qu'il y avait une grande et longue table en bois, avec un petit lit (sûrement pour se reposer après un long et dur combat) et à sa grande surprise, des gradins. Harry monta sur la table et Ron se dirigea vers les gradins qui étaient à moitié remplis.

Malefoy prit la parole :

« Avant de commencer, j'impose une nouvelle règle : nous avons le doit d'utiliser des objets !

- Mais ce ne sera plus un duel alors ! » Protesta Ron.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weastily. Maintenant, on commence !

- Je préfère faire le décompte ! » Dit Harry sur un ton de non réplique. « Puis vu que toi, tu imposes une nouvelle règle, je tenais juste à te rappeler que les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdis ! Même si tu n'as pas encore le niveau requis pour en réaliser un (Malefoy prit un air pincé), peut-être que certaines personnes t'ont peut-être initié à ce genre de sortilèges si tu vois ce de QUOI et de QUI je veux parler !

- C'est ça Potter fait ton malin une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu n'en n'as plus pour très longtemps !

- Malefoy, pourrais-tu prendre la peine de changer la bande sonore de ta cassette ?!

Ça commence à rouiller !

- Arrêtons de parler et battons-nous !

- On y va ! Un...deux...trois !

Temposigmo ! »

Le sort avait bien fonctionné. Malefoy dansait le flamenco comme un dieu mais le sort n'était que temporaire.

« Accio éclair de feu ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le balais d'Harry arriva à toute vitesse puis freina brusquement pour s'arrêter devant lui. Il l'enfourcha quand Malefoy se réveilla.

« Ciras ! »

Une boule de cire se forma dans la main petite et pâle de Malefoy et l'envoya sur le visage d'Harry pour se coller sur ses yeux.

Harry répliqua à l'aveuglette.

- Dentesaugmento ! »

Les dents de Malefoy grandirent à vue d'œil. Mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Potter tu me déçois ! Impedimenta ! »

Les mouvements de Harry furent d'un coup d'une lenteur incroyable !

« Maintenant Potter, je vais te montrer quelque chose d'extraordinaire que mon père m'avait appris avant d'aller en prison. Tu vas adorer ! Cela m'a pris des années et des années à le réussir : LEGILIMENS REMPLUM !

- NON ! »

Hermione s'était interposée entre eux pour les raisonner d'arrêter de se battre et avait reçu le sortilège à la place d'Harry. Elle se tenait la tête, tout en criant :

« Non pas ça ! Personne ne doit le voir ! C'est ma vie privée ! Personne !

Surtout pas toi ! Que fais-tu ?! Non arrête je ne veux pas !! NON !!!!»

Le choc était si fort qu'elle s'évanouit.

« Tu vas me le payer Malefoy ! EXPELLIARMUS !!! »

Le sortilège qu'avait lancé était si fort que Malefoy fut projeté au mur et se fit un malaise !

« Duel gagné ! » S'exclama Harry assez satisfait.

Il se précipita sur Hermione en même temps que Ron :

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Ne meurs pas ! J'ai besoin de toi...

- Arrête Ron tu ne vois pas qu'elle s'est évanouie ! Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie. »

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se jeta sur eux, affolés de voir dans quel état était Hermione et ordonna à Ron qui l'a tenait dans ses bras de l'emmener sur le lit.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'infirmière

« Et bien, quelqu'un lui a lancé un sortilège de legilimancie je crois ! » Expliqua Ron sur le bord des larmes.

« Non il a rajouté un autre mot avec le sortilège ! »Continua Harry.

« Qui a fait cela ?

- Pompom voulez-vous...Ho mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé ? » Dit Albus Dumbledore en voyant Hermione.

« On vous expliquera tous dans votre bureau professeur Dumbledore ! » Répondit Harry.

Soudain, on entendit une respiration saccadée derrière leur dos. Hermione s'était réveillée. Après quelques secondes de silence elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_** Fin du neuvième chapitre ! **_


	10. Pêtage de plomb

_Que dire d'autre appart « Pauvre Harry ! »_

_DISCLAMER : Bon je vous comprends un peu que c'est vraiment répétitif mais que voulez-vous ! D'ailleurs, je pense que la majorité d'entre vous ne prenne même pas de lire cette rubrique et je les comprends un peu quand même !_

_Bon, tous les éléments présent dans ce chapitre (ha ça change un peu) dont il a déjà été question dans les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling._

**¤¤**

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 10 : pêtage de plomb**

Hermione pleurai, pleurait et pleurait encore. Tellement, que l'on pouvait voir très facilement qu'elle souffrait autant physiquement que moralement.

Il aurait régné un calme absolue dans la pièce si la jeune fille ne sanglotait pas. Harry et Ron n'osaient pas faire le moindre geste ni le moindre bruit qui aurait pu aggravé le moral de leur amie, madame Pomfresh était partit dans la pièce d'à côté pour trouver un remède contre ce symptôme si bizarre et Dumbledore était devant son lit, en joignant les mains et regardant tranquillement Hermione. Ils eurent de la chance car les malades avaient été placés dans une autre pièce car les gémissements habituels d'Hermione faisaient agrandir leur curiosité assidue et ne restèrent donc pas tranquille ce qui agaçait énormément l'infirmière.

Comme Harry et Ron n'en pouvaient plus de la voir dans cet état, ils s'avancèrent vers elle pour essayer de la calmer mais avant qu'il ne puissent lui parler, Dumbledore les interrompirent :

« Non il ne faut pas la bousculer. Il faut qu'elle ressorte toute l'émotion du choc qu'elle vient de vivre pour qu'elle puisse nous raconter la chose horrible qui la provoquer dans cet état !

- Mais Monsieur ! » Protesta Harry « Regardez dans quel état elle est ! Il faut l'aider ! On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire et la regarder pleurer.

- Harry, je sais bien que c'est dur tout aussi bien pour Ron que pour toi de rester impuissant face à cela mais il faut qu'elle libère toute la pression du choc !

Ron s'était assis sur l'une des chaises à côté du lit d'Hermione, la tête dans ses mains. Il ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance qui occupait l'esprit d'Hermione.

Une demie heure après, elle était complètement calmée mais elle manquait tant de force à présent qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se redresser.

« Hermione, dis-nous quelque chose ! » Dit Ron qui semblait nettement soulagé de voir son état s'améliorer.

« Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec le sortilège où tu m'as servi involontairement de bouclier ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

« De bouclier ?! De bouclier ?! » S'emporta Dumbledore.

« Attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Monsieur ! » S'empressa Ron dès qu'il vit la réaction du directeur. On va tout vous expliquez !

- Je l'espère bien ! » S'exclama Dumbledore.

Harry et Ron lui dirent tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle sur demande, lors du duel avec Malefoy.

« Et bien Messieurs, vous me décevez beaucoup ! Harry, je suis sûre que tes parents n'auraient pas aimés du tout cela. Quand à vous monsieur Weslay, vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir fait partit du duel sinon, une petite lettre à vos parents aurait été nécessaire.

- Regardez Monsieur, elle s'est endormie ! » Dit Harry qui venait de tourner la tête vers le lit de Hermione.

« Je vous prie de partir de cette infirmerie s'il vous plait ! » Ordonna prudemment madame Pomfresh d'un ton sans réplique. « Il faut que cette enfant se repose. Vu son état, son choc émotionnel est très important.

« Mais il n'y aura pas de trace de cela madame Pomfresh ? » Demanda Harry.

- Ho non je ne pense pas. Mon diagnostic à moi serait que à mon avis, cette jeune fille à subit un gros choc psychologique. J'ai déjà vu quelques cas comme cela. Des personnes voyagent dans les pensées des gents comme bon leur semble pour pouvoir après jouer un rôle dans leur esprit. Mais il ne faut pas la brusquer. Je pense que demain, elle sera remise sur pied mais je préfère la garder pendant encore quatre, cing jours !

Mais puis-je savoir qui a fait cela ?

- Je m'occuperai de cela personnellement Pompon si cela ne vous dérange pas ! » Interrompra Dumbledore. « Partons maintenant. »

Avant de partir, Ron chuchota doucement et discrètement à l'oreille de Hermione :

« Je te vengerais ! Sois-en sûre ! »

Dès qu'ils eurent tous les trois refermés la porte derrière eux, Dumbledore commença à prendre la parole :

« Quand vous reverrez Miss Granger, ne lui parlez surtout pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Comprit ?

- Oui Monsieur ! » Répondirent en chœur Ron et Harry.

« Mais vous allez quand même punir Drago Malefoy Monsieur ? » Demanda Harry sur le bord de la colère rien qu'en pensant à cette personne aussi horrible et sans cœur. Tout comme son père d'ailleurs.

« Bien sur ! Mais je vous ordonne de ne pas aller lui régler son compte à ma place ! C'est moi et moi seul qui suis responsable de le faire. Est-ce bien comprit ? »

Harry et Ron, complètement découragés finirent par accepter.

« Harry tu ne peux rien faire. C'est finit pour lui.

- NON ! »

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » Rouspeta Ron. Tu as vu comme Dumbledore à l'air de se moquer de l'état dans lequel est Hermione ?! C'est inadmissible! J'ai raison Harry?! Harry?! Harry?!

- Ho heu...oui désole! »

Le jeune garcon était encore entrain de penser à la mort de son parrain, Sirius. Ils étaient sur le chemin de la salle commune. Cela faisait déjà dis bonne minutes qu'ils avaient parlé à Dumbledore et jusqu'à maintenant, chacun avait été plongé dans ses propres pensées.

« Tu repenses encore à Sirius ?

- Je m'excuse Ron mais depuis sa mort, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ! C'est très dur en ce moment ! J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Et bien moi ce que je viens de comprends, c'est que tu n'es qu'un égoïste.

- Pardon ? » S'interloqua Harry pris au dépourvu par cette réaction aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible.

« Oui tu as bien entendu. Notre meilleure amie est dans un état psychologique alarmant et est plongée dans le plus grand affolement et la plus grande tristesse que jamais je n'aurais imaginé et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ton parrain et à ta petite vie ! »

S'en était de trop pour Harry. Il venait de décider à l'instant que la personne qui allait faire face à lui et à ce sentiment de hargne profonde qu'il éprouvait intérieurement depuis des mois sera son meilleur ami, Ron.

« ALORS ECOUTE ! TU COMMENCES SERIEUSEMENT À ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS !

SI TU ME TROUVES EGOISTE, SACHE QUE PERSONNE NE T'OBLIGE À RESTER AVEC MOI ! TU N'IMAGINES PAS UN MOMENT COMME C'EST DUR POUR MOI EN CE MOMENT ! TOUS MES PROCHES SONT ATTAQUES UN PAR UN ET POUR FINIR, LE SEUL QUI PUISSE ME COMPRENDRE DU MOINS JE LE PENSAIS, ME TRAITE D'EGOISTE ET EST SUR LE POINT DE ME LAISSER TOMBER ! ET TU SAIS CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MAINTENANT ?!

PARTIR ! PARTIR TRES LOINS, LA OU PERSONNE NE ME CONNAITRA !

FINIT VOLDEMORTS ET SES ABOMINABLES MANGEMORTS, FINIT LES FOUS FURIEUX EN CAVALLE DU GENRE BELLATRIX LESTRANGES, FINIT TOUT CA ! FINIT...LA MAGIE ! »

Après avoir dit cela, il s'était rendu compte de trois choses :

Un, qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire et que ce n'était pas seulement sur le coup de la colère.

Deux, qu'il avait crié tellement fort dans le couloir que tout le monde était réunit autour de lui.

Trois, que toutes ces personnes rassemblées tout autour de lui le regardait comme si c'était un attardé mental qu'elles avaient devant les yeux.

« Ha oui et j'allais oublier le mieux ! » Rajouta t-il. « Toute mon école me croit fou !

Tu vois Ron ! Tout ça, là, ce que je viens de dire devant tout Poudlard, c'était pour te montrer que tu n'as rien mais alors absolument rien compris. Alors voilà, mes dernières paroles seront celle-ci :

LA MAGIE, TERMINEE ! Sur ces mots là, je vous quitte pour aller faire mes bagages pour me rendre à la gare et revenir chez ma si généreuse famille moldus ! »

D'une démarche assurée, il fendit la foule plantant Ron, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour bien assimilé ce qu'il venait d'être dit :

Son meilleur ami Harry, le célèbre Harry Potter allait fuir le monde de la magie pour retourner vivre chez les moldus.

_**¤ Fin du dixième chapitre ! ¤**_


	11. Hagrid en péril !

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Les maraudeuses** : Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Voici la suite ! Ouff j'ai échapé aux tortuaires ! lol

**Raziel Tepes** : Tant que tu aimes...

**Theali **: Merci !

****

Au programme pour ce onzième chapitre : 

_Petite visite chez Hagrid. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a un comportement très étrange._

_Un tête à tête public plutôt cocasse._

_Un Voldemort effrayant !_

_Ron se révélant un peu plus au quidditch !_

_DISCLAMER : petit rappel classique : appart les éléments venus de ma pure imagination, tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! Bien sur, je ne gagne pas d'argent ! _

_C'est pour mon pur plaisir personnel que j'écris des potterfictions !_

_**¤¤**_

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 11 : Hagrid en péril !**

Harry remontait à la salle commune furieux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il en voulait à Ron de l'avoir traité d'égoïste mais il s'en voulait aussi un peu à lui-même, inquiet de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. A ce moment précis, il voulait partir le plus loin possible du monde magique mais quand il y sera, ne le regrettera t-il pas ?

Il se trouvait maintenant devant le tableau de la grosse dame et avant qu'il ne pu dire le mot de passe, celle-ci commença :

« Mon petit ! Tu n'auras rien à y gagner à fuir ! Tu es un gryffondor oui ou non ?

- Bien sur, répondit Harry avec colère prenant sa question comme une insulte.

- Alors tu dois avoir le COURAGE de faire face à ton destin. Tu sais, le courage, ce n'est pas que combattre des monstres ! C'est aussi faire face à son destin et parfois, ça peut-être bien plus pire que des combats sanglants ! »

Harry qui était touché de l'inquiétude de la grosse dame pour lui mais aussi, agacé de devoir parler de ses problème, préféra coupé cours la conversation.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai un rendez-vous important dans la salle commune !

- Insolant ! Personne n'est dans la salle commune ! Comment quelqu'un peut t-y attendre ! Mot de passe !

- Vélane de bronze ! Mais vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Godric Gryffondor par hasard ? » Plaisanta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis son arrière grand-mère ! » Répondit t-elle d'un ton sérieux tout en faisant pivoter le tableau.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Harry se demandait bien si la grosse dame plaisanta à propos de sa descendance avec Godric Gryffondor.

Comme elle l'avait dit, la pièce était totalement vide. Normal puisque tout le monde avait assisté à la scène entre Ron et lui dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Harry voulut en tout premier lieu rester dans la salle commune pour méditer dans un fauteuil moelleux près du feu mais après réflexion, il décida d'aller dans son dortoir et de s'allonger dans son lit pour réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à subir les questions de ses camarades et supporter les regards pesants fixés sur lui.

Il monta les escaliers trois par trois, arriva dans sa chambre et s'installa dans sa couchette.

Il devait être une heure du matin c'est-à-dire trois heures après sa dispute avec Ron quand il décida de s'endormir. Harry avait bien pensé d'aller réfléchir dans son lit. La preuve : quand les autres élèves étaient arrivés, ils regardèrent tout pas dessus son épaule pour savoir s'il dormait vraiment.

Il du faire énormément d'efforts pour imiter à la perfection le sommeil profond vu que ce n'était pas un très bon comédien. Malgré tout cela, son projet d'aller retourner vivre chez les moldus était toujours « vivant » dans ses pensées. Durant sa longue méditation, il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens du terme, avait regardé le « pour » et le « contre » mais rien à faire : il voulait bel et bien abandonné ce monde dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence il y a six ans.

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit peuplée de mauvais rêves y comprit le duel entre lui et Malefoy avec l'intervention tragique d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers onze heures. Ron dormait encore quand il prit la décision d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, il vit un attroupement de Serpentards :

« Sûrement un autre plan foireux ! » Pensa Harry.

Mais en passant devant eux, il lui semblait avoir entendu le nom d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha discrètement et vit celle-ci au milieu du petit groupe qui l'entourait avec en tête, Malefoy. Elle restait face à lui, le regardait dans les yeux avec un dégoût qui surprenait beaucoup Harry.

« Alors Hermione, comme ça tu as perdu ta vertu si fragile avec cet idiot de Krum ?! »

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent. Harry qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'agresse à ses amis, prit l'initiative de la défendre.

« Laisse-là tranquille !

- Ho ho ho mais c'est Saint Potter que je vois là ! Ça va ta petite crise de folie pour te faire un peu plus remarquer est passée ?! Je pense que oui vu que tu ne te tiens pas encore la tête en te roulant sur le sol.

- Je te méprise Malefoy ! Tu fais pitié tellement tes propos sont faibles et pitoyables !

- Vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai remarqué dans le train quand j'ai parlé de ce cher Black ! Tu avais l'air très proche avec lui ! Comme c'est dommage qu'il soit mort !

La seule personne qui pouvait te comprendre grâce à votre folie réciproque n'est plus de ce monde ! Pauvre chou ! »

A présent, tout les Serpentards se tordaient de rire.

« Zen Harry, zen !

- Mais passons ! Dit tu arrives à croire qu'une sang de bourbe telle que Granger puisse faire des obscénités avec l'un des meilleurs joueurs de quidditch ?!

- Et toi, tu penses que c'est normal de se mettre à genoux devant Voldemort (plusieurs grincements de dents se firent entendre) qui est un sang mêlé mais de haïr tous ceux qui ne soient pas de sang pur ?!

- Tais-toi Potter ! Le seigneur des ténèbres est un sang pur ! Tout le monde sait ça !

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! »

Soudain, Ron arriva et coura vers Harry. Quand il prit conscience que Malefoy était avec eux, il commença tout de suite à l'attaquer :

« Ho Malefoy ! Encore là ?! Dit, j'espère que ton père croupit bien en prison ?! Remarque, c'est tous ce qu'il mérite !

- Ha ! Rigole bien Weasley mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Quand il sortira, il ne pensera qu'à une chose : Jouer avec les orbites de ton idiot de père et capturer ton building de mère afin de le regarder souffrir.

- Espèce de... »

Ron avait été interrompu par une voie glaciale qu'il connaissait très bien. Celle de Rogue.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Je vous enlève soixante points pour avoir essayer d'insulter Monsieur Malefoy. Miss Granger, moins vingt-cinq points pour avoir été absente aussi longtemps et...

- QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! C'était pour des raisons de santé !

- Peut importe Monsieur Potter. Au départ, je ne voulais vous enlevez que dix points pour ne pas avoir retenue votre ami de dire des insultes mais nous allons doubler pour votre insolance. Et je ne VEUX pas de protestations ! »

Quand Rogue s'éloigna, Malefoy reprit la parole :

« Ho une dernière chose Granger ! Si Krum ne te satisfait pas au lit, je voudrai bien que tu me le dises comme cela, je pourrai voir de moi-même si une sang de bourbe est un bon coup ! »

Harry et Ron se renfrognèrent à répondre. Harry prit la main d'Hermione toujours avec un regard aussi impassible pendant que Ron jetait un regard de répugnance à Malefoy. Ils voulurent aller dans la grande salle mais Hermione les entraîna vers l'infirmerie. Ce qui intriguait Harry était l'attitude de Hermione face à Malefoy. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas répondre lorsque quelqu'un l'a traitait de sang de bourbe ou d'autre atrocités.

« Heu...Hermione, la grande salle est de l'autre côté ! » Fit remarquer Ron.

Pour guise de réponse, il eut un croassement de grenouille.

« Ho nom d'une voiture volante ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous allons à l'infirmerie ! » Dit Harry.

Une fois arrivé pour la mille et unième fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

« Ecoutez ! Faites attention voyons ! Noël n'est même pas encore passé que vous avez déjà atteint le cota de passages à l'infirmerie Monsieur Potter ! »

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son amusement.

« Heu ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi Madame !

- Ha ! Et c'est pour...

- Hermione ! Quelqu'un mal d'attentionné lui a remplacé le langage de Shakespeare par le « Frog langage » ! Expliqua Ron.

- Oui je vois ! Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile à soigner. Dans une demi heure, vous parlerez normalement Mademoiselle Granger ! En attendant, vous, filez en cours !

- Mais Madame, commença Harry, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui !

- Ha oui je perds toute ma tête en ce moment !

- On peut rester avec elle s'il vous plait ?!

- Ha non ! Ce n'est pas un parc pour enfant ici ! »

Après avoir refermé la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry et Ron étaient assez gênés. En effet, depuis leur dispute d'hier soir, aucun ne s'était excusé :

« C'est vraiment idiot de ne plus se parler pour ça ! » Commença Ron.

- Oui puis nous étions tous les deux à bout de nerfs !

- Harry je suis désolée de t'avoir traité d'égoïste ! Je n'aurai pas du surtout avec ce que tu traverses en ce moment !

- Tu es tout excusé puis, moi, je n'aurai pas du être aussi...impulsif !

- Par contre, la prochaine fois qu'une altercation se produit, on essayera d'être plus discret si tu veux bien ! »

En guise de réponse, Harry éclata de rire.

« Bon écoute, reprit Ron, J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire ! On se rejoint ici dans une demie heure !

- Entendu ! »

Harry se promena dans les petits corridors de Poudlard quand son cœur fit un énorme bond. Ella alias Mademoiselle Hoflomée était en face de lui. Elle était encore plus séduisante que d'habitude avec ses cheveux en chignons et quelques mèches de ses beaux cheveux bruns tombant sur sa nuque. Elle avait un goût de l'habillement assez excentrique. Un bustier de couleur orange avec une longue robe rose. Le profil type d'une jeune fille de quatorze.

« Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Ella ! Comment allez-vous ?!

- Ho moi ça va mais je serai ravie si tu pouvais me tutoyer comme tout le monde le fait !

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une adolescente comme professeur.

- Oui c'est normal ! »

Harry et Ella ne savaient plus quoi dire. Un silence lourd enveloppait l'atmosphère.

Ella devenait aussi rouge que sa robe à fleur rouge flamboyant.

« Heu...dit je me demandais si...tu voudrais que l'on aille boire une...une bièreaubeurre ensemble à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-ard ?! »

Harry avala de travers sa salive par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ce qui le fit toussoter.

« Heu non ! Enfin oui ! Ho je ne sais pas moi ! C'est vraiment ambigu comme rapport ! Tu...tu es mon professeur !

- Et je suis une adolescente tout comme toi ! Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à Pré au lard, tant pis !

- Désolé mais...bon d'accord !

- C'est vrai ?!

- Seulement...si...si...ça ne te nuit pas dans ton rôle de professeur !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore de mes envies d'adolescente normale et a bien voulu accepter que à ce que je puisse être un peu plus proche de mes élèves que les professeurs ordinaires.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas...Mais c'est quand la prochaine sortie ?

- Ho nous avons le temps ! C'est dans un mois !

- On peut dire que tu t'y prends tôt toi au moins ! » Fit remarquer Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui mais j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre t'invite ou que tu prévois quelque chose !

- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai un agenda de ministre ! » Plaisanta Harry.

- Bon il faut que je file ! J'ai un cours à donner ! A demain en cours Harry !

- Oui...à demain ! »

Harry qui n'avait rien à faire, décida de revenir devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Trois quarts plus tard, Ron revint en courant.

« Voilà ! Je sais je suis un peu en retard mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Coquecigrue est toujours insoutenable ! Bon nous allons voir Hermione maintenant ?! »

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Hermione s'était précipitée vers eux et leur sauta au cou :

« Je n'est même pas à passer une après-midi ici ! Je peux partir maintenant !

- Ha ça y est, tu es soignée ?! » Demanda Ron avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Oui comme tu peux le voir ! »

Elle arborait une mine radieuse. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pleine de vie depuis la fin de sa deuxième année d'étude à Poudlard.

« Vous venez on va manger un peu ! » Proposa Harry dont le ventre faisait de légers bruits sonores.

« D'accord mais il ne nous reste que dix minutes donc on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! »

Pendant le repas, la gazette arriva comme à son habitude. A peine eut-il prit le journal qu'un article lui sauta aux yeux :

_« LES CAUSES DU MEURTRE DE MME FIGG. _

_Souvenez-vous des conséquences mystérieuses du meurtre de Mme Arabella Figg. _

_Le ministre est ses experts ont beaucoup étudié les causes de ce meurtre si abominable._

_Enfin, Mr Arthur Weasley a révélé hier que la victime possédait un extrait d'un livre très puissant appelé : « le grimoire sacré ». Ce livre, tout le monde le connaît. Son mythe a traversé des générations. Il est réputé comme ayant des pouvoirs phénoménaux pouvant s'utiliser par des forces aussi bien maléfiques que bénéfiques et se trouve dans un endroit que personne ne connaît, caché aux yeux de tous. »_

« Cette pauvre Mme Figg ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! » S'exclama Harry.

- Oui ! Quand j'aurai le temps, j'essaierai d'aller à la bibliothèque et en savoir un peu plus sur le grimoire sacré !

- Mon père m'en a souvent parlé, rétorqua Ron. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il vaut mieux qu'il ne tombe dans les mains d'un être maléfique sinon, les conséquences pourraient être...désastreuses... »

Après ce débat très bref, ils établirent un planning :

« Premièrement, on va rendre une petite visite à Hagrid qui va enfin nous dire pourquoi il ne cherche plus à nous voir ! C'est vrai quoi ! A la fin de ses cours, il se presse dans sa cabane et quand on frappe à sa porte, il ne cherche même pas à ouvrir et aux repas, c'est devenu mission impossible pour lui adresse ne serai-ce qu'un petit « bonjour ».

Il arrive toujours en retard aux banquets, il déteste qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il mange et juste après, on a même pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il repart.

- Deuxième, on ira à la volière envoyé un message à mes parents. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude depuis que Dumbledore leur a envoyé un message pour leur prévenir de l'attaque de Malefoy et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur envoyé un message pour les rassure avec ce long séjour à l'infirmerie !

- Troisièmement, Harry, je veux que tu m'aides à m'entraîner pour le quidditch ! J'ai envie de faire comme l'année dernière ! J'étais tellement heureux que je ne pense qu'à une chose : m'améliorer !

- Aucun problème ! Par contre, en rentrant, il faut que je donne à l'un des deux l'affichette pour les sélections de quidditch à mettre dans la salle commune de gryffondors. Vu que cette année, le règlement veut que les articles à afficher doivent être mis par les préfets...

- Donc si je comprends bien, il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! » Conclue Hermione.

Ron frappa avec force sur l'immense porte en bois de la cabane de Hagrid. A leur grand soulagement, il leur ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après.

Ce qui intriguait le trio était l'état physique dans lequel se trouvait le demi géant. Il avait un teint blafard, des yeux rouges et bouffis, les cheveux en bataille et Harry remarqua même qu'il avait maigrit au niveau de la ceinture.

« Ho bonjour vous trois ! Rentrez, rentrez je vais vous offrir un peu de thé ! »

Aucun mot n'aurait pu mieux qualifier la cabane appart « chantier ». La vaisselle sale s'étalait, plusieurs torches étaient grillées, le sol était poussiéreux et des feuilles où était dessinée des croquis assez compliqués grouillaient sur la table.

« Heu...Hagrid ? Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?! » Demanda Ron avec hésitation.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué mais rien de très grave !

- Vous rigolez là j'espère ! » S'indigna Hermione.

« Vous avez une mine effroyable Hagrid sans vous vexer ! » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Mais je n'ai rien je vous dis ! C'est juste que je travaille un peu le soir !

- Un peu ?! Beaucoup oui ! » Affirma Harry. « Puis, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tous ces schémas ?!

« Ce sont des affaires entre l'ordre et moi !

- Qu'importe Hagrid ! » S'emporta Hermione. « J'ignore la raison de ce travail si acharné mais rien, vous entendez, rien ne vaut la peine de se mettre dans cet état là !

- Nous reviendrons vous voir le week-end prochain ! » Dit Ron avec assurance.

- Oui nous sommes désolés mais nous devons faire beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui ! » Expliqua Harry.

- Entendu ! Mais arrêtez de mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! »

Après être sortit de la cabane, Harry, Ron, et Hermione n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Découvrir ce que Hagrid pouvait bien faire de si important pour mettre sa santé en danger.

**_¤ Fin du onzième chapitre ! ¤_**


	12. Confidences

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Raziel Tepes** : Qui t'a dit que Ella sera la petite amie de Harry ? Mystère...

**Thealie** : Hagrid fait quelque chose de très mystérieux ! Je n'en dirai pas plus même sous la torture ! ;-)

**satya** : Merci satye et j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore plus dans quelques temps !

_Dans ce chapitre, pas de Voldemort ni de tuerie mortuaire. Non, juste des nouvelles de certains personnages attachants mais qui n'étaient dans l'histoire que temporairement OU dont nous ne parlons pas beaucoup dans ma fic. Nous retrouverons entre autre, des échos de Fred et George ; le nouveau ministre de la magie, Arthur Weasley et la furie de service, Dolorès Ombrage. Je vous préviens juste que Graup ne sera pas présent dans ce chapitre pour la bonne et simple raison que je lui prépare un retour fracassant ! _

_ BONNE LECTURE !_

_DISCLAMER :Je sais que vous connaissez à connaître le refrain par cœur mais c'est passage oblige : Tous personnages et lieux inventés par J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent absolument pas ! ET bien sur, je ne touche rien côté finance !_

**¤¤**

_**Harry Potter et le grimoire sacré**_

**Chapitre 12 : Confidences **

Harry et Hermione étaient dans la grande salle totalement vide entrain d'examiner attentivement tous les journaux de « La gazette du sorcier » publier entre le mois de juillet et de octobre pour voir si une quelconque information se cachait dans les nombreux articles. Cela devenait inquiétant : il était déjà mi octobre et juste deux attaque : le meurtre du sombral (chapitre 8 : une nuit agitée) et la possession mystérieuse qu'avait subit Harry dans le dortoir (idem).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare à ton avis ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Si seulement je le savais Hermione ! »

Harry s'en voulait énormément de ne savoir que poussière sur les plans vicieux qu'était entrain de préparer discrètement le grand mage noir.

« Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de se torturer l'esprit à cause de ça !" » Renchérit Hermione à voie basse.

« Oui tu dois certainement avoir raison ! Il se fait tard et je suis entrain de tomber de sommeil ! Mais avant que l'on arrive, je voudrai te poser une question Hermione.

- vas-y pose ta question et après, je verrai si je pourrai y répondre !

- Et bien, je voudrai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête lorsque Malefoy t'a attaqué l'autre soir ! »

Harry vit la mine sombre qu'arborait à présent le visage de la jeune fille.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?!

- Oui ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé !

- Ho puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

L'autre soir, quand le sort de Malefoy m'a touché, ce bâtard de serpentard a lu dans mes souvenirs. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un livre qui attendait d'être ouvert !

- Hermione, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout ! J'ai déjà été la victime de l'imperium et ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai entendu un mot de plus sur la bouche de Malefoy qui n'est pas dans la formule originale !

- Je te le dis mais ne le dis pas à Ron ! C'est très...gênant comme situation ! Je tiens à ce que cela reste entre nous !

- Promis !

- Bon alors : quand Malefoy a lu dans mes souvenirs, par pure malchance, il a vu ma...enfin...ma...ma première fois avec Krum ! En fait, ma première fois tout court !

Et...ho et puis c'est beaucoup trop déplaisant à expliquer !

- Hermione, on a tous deux seize ans enfin...toi tu fêteras ton seizième anniversaire en mars donc nous savons tous deux quelques choses sur la sexualité !

- Bon d'accord ! Quand nous étions en pleine action...bah...ce n'étais plus Viktor !

C'était Malefoy !

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui il a osé !

- Je te fais une offre très alléchante : contre ta bénédiction, je détruit cet asticot de Malefoy !

- Non Harry, ce serait encore plus pire ! Puis Il a déjà été assez bien puni comme cela par Dumbledore !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il lui avait donné une punition !

- Et bien maintenant, tu le sais ! Il l'a condamné à séjourner pendant une semaine dans le cachot !

- Bien fait pour lui ! Avoir des rats pour toute compagnie n'est pas très tentant surtout lorsque le prisonnier a été élevé dans le luxe !

- Oui et je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt à recommencer !

- Bon je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais moi, je suis très, très fatigué !

- Oui allons aux dortoirs ! »

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry trouva que c'était la meilleure occasion de poser une question qui se promenait dans sa tête depuis presque deux ans :

« Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question à propos de Ron ?

- Vas-y je t'écoute ! Je choisirai de te répondre quand tu me l'auras dite ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop personnel ! »

Ça s'annonçait mal pour Harry.

« Es-tu...amoureuse de Ron ? »

Soudain, Hermione parut très mal à l'aise puis éclata de rire.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ?!

- Tu me vois moi avec Ron ?! Non mais c'est de la folie ! »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Hermione parut assez sceptique. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. En raison de l'heure particulièrement tardive, tout le monde s'était couché.

Tous deux se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leur dortoir respectif.

« Je hais ce Malefoy ! » Maugréa Ron à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Calme-toi Ron !

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme Hermione ! Heureusement que Harry m'a dit ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pendant le duel ! »

Hermione posa un regard plein de reproche à Harry.

« Je DEVAIS le lui dire Herm ! Nous sommes tous deux tes meilleurs amis !

- Ce que je t'avais dit était tout de même très gênant !

- Ecoute Hermione ! Ne t'en prend pas à Harry ! Tôt ou tard, je l'aurai su !

Les attitudes actuelles de Malefoy à ton égard sont assez explicites !

- Oui tu as sûrement raison !

- De toute façon, continua Ron, je lui prépare une petite surprise à celui-là ! Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais le laisser te faire du mal ! Non enfin ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne vais pas le laisser faire du mal aux élèves de Poudlard ! En particulier, les gryffondors vu que je suis préfet !

- Voilà comment j'aurai voulu que tu réagisses l'année dernière face à

Fred et Georges ! » S'écria t-elle.

« Dit Harry, c'est demain je crois les sélections de quidditch ! » Fit remarquer Ron.

- Oui il faut que je trouve deux poursuiveurs ! »

Le souper se passa avec un enthousiasme assez inhabituel. A la fin du repas, tout le monde se prépara pour se diriger vers les dortoirs mais soudain, des éclairs loin d'être naturels déchirèrent le ciel si bleuté rempli d'étoiles scintillant de mille feus, une rafale de vent ouvrit les portes du château se trouvant à présent, dans le néant le plus totale.

Une silhouette massive fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, une chandelle allumée éclairant son visage. Harry reconnut tout de suite qui était cette inconnue avec sa corpulente tête déformé reposant sur un cou presque inexistant, sa bouche large et molle et ses grands yeux ronds sortant légèrement de leur orbite.

C'était Dolorès Jane Ombrage, la sous secrétaire d'état, ex directrice à temps très bref de Poudlard. La grande salle était maintenant devenue silencieuse. Tout le monde avait reconnue la harpie de l'année dernière. Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Mademoiselle Ombrage, que nous vaut le déshonneur de votre visite ?

- Je voudrai voir Granger, Londubat, Lovegood, Potter et les deux Weasley encore présent dans cette école si vous me le permettez ! » Répondit t-elle de sa petite voie toujours aussi aigrelette.

- Non je ne vous le permets pas. Vous n'êtes plus directrice de cette école Mademoiselle Ombrage !

- Certes mais je suis toujours une victime renvoyée du ministère et recrutée dans une institution pour juvéniles enchanteurs délictueux d'infractions blâmables, la J.E.D.I.B. Je suis chargée de remarquer tout futur délinquant pour le placer dans un établissement spécial connu sous le nom, « Icare » dont je suis devenue la co-directrice.

- C'est plutôt elle qui devrait être placé dans cet établissement ! » Plaisanta Ron.

Sous l'effet de la blague, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer d'un rire bruyant.

Ombrage l'entendit tout de suite et commença à s'avancer doucement vers lui, avec ce sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Monsieur Potter ! J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs disant que vous aviez repris le quidditch ! C'est une très mauvaise erreur Dumbledore si je peux me le permettre !

Mais je peux te dire sale môme, que lorsque tu seras dans MON entreprise avec tes petits camarades, tu rigoleras bien moins ! Sois-en sûre !

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ce garçon Mademoiselle Ombrage ! » dit Dumbledore d'un ton beaucoup plus dur.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Dumbledore décida de se lever de sa chaise et de s'avancer d'une démarche majestueuse vers la mégère.

« Mademoiselle Ombrage, repris t-il une fois nez à nez avec elle, Harry Potter ainsi que ses _petits camarades _n'iront nulle part et là, c'est MOI qui vous l'affirme !

De plus, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi toutes ses fanfreluches pour nous dire cela !

- Je ne veux pas que mon entrée passe inaperçu voyez-vous ! C'est l'une de mes idées si pleine d'esprit !

Mais arrêtons de parler de moi et causons un peu des cas des six élèves nommés précédemment. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Albus mais ces sorciers m'ont causé bien des dommages. Un mois et demie d'hospitalisation à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Ces enfants n'ont pas l'air bien du tout dans leur tête et étant donné que je m'occupe de la J.E.D.I.B qui s'occupent spécialement de ce type de psychologie, je suis dans l'obligation de les emmener avec moi. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas allés dans un hospice psychiatrique. Il en était hors de question. Au grand étonnement général, Dumbledore ne produisit aucunes réactions.

« Dolorès, si nous suivons votre raisonnement, tous comportements barbares sur une personne laissant croire que ce sera un futur délinquant doit être enfermé dans votre...institution. C'est bien ça ?!

- Exact !

- Hé bien, préparez votre chambre à Azkaban !

- Que dites-vous Albus ? Allons soyez plus précis !

- Les six élèves que vous avez mentionné ainsi que certains des ex-directeurs de Poudlard accrochés à mon mur encore réveillés à l'heure de l'action dans votre bureau l'année dernière, m'ont rapporté à votre sujet que vous auriez utilisez l'un des trois sortilège impardonnable, Doloris sur Monsieur Potter si Mademoiselle Granger n'était pas intervenue ! Or, vous êtes maintenant une adulte responsable ! »

Le teint jaunâtre d'Ombrage vira soudain au rouge.

« Voyons Albus ! Nous savons tous deux que c'était pour une raison valable ! »

Les yeux du directeur étaient si rageurs sur Ombrage que Harry en eut presque peur.

« Est-ce qu'il serait utile de préciser Mademoiselle que les sortilèges interdits ne doivent pour quelconques raisons que ce soit, être utilisé sur une personne ou une créature ?!

- Non bien sur que non mais...

- Alors si vous ne voulez pas finir à Azkaban, il serait bon pour vous de passer l'éponge sur ce que ces adolescents ont fait par pur défense comparé à vous qui voulait lancer le « Doloris » par rage et caprice ! »

La femme semblait maintenant s'être recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Très bien Albus ! Mais vous pouvez vous assurez qu'un jour ou l'autre, je débarrasserez Potter de la circulation ! Même si cela pourra me coûter ma vie, je le ferai ! »

Le reste de la soirée s'était passée dans les dortoirs, sous haute tension.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva très tôt. Il devait être avec toute l'équipe sur le terrain de quidditch à 8h00. Certes, il était content de s'installer sur son balai et sentir la brise fraîche du matin caresser son visage mais se réveiller presque au chant du coq en plein week-end était assez pénible. Mais cet agacement disparut tout de suite lorsqu'il ressortit de sa malle verrouillée son « éclair de feu ». Il était assez poussiéreux mais le bois poli brillait toujours autant que le numéro de série écrit en lettre d'or. Avant d'aller déjeuner, il prit soin de prendre le nécessaire à balais que lui avait offert Hermione pour son treizième anniversaire. Son « éclair de feu » avait besoin d'une petite séance nettoyage.

Quand il rentra dans la grande salle, il ne vit que très peu de monde à cette heure-ci.

Il y avait juste les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch gryffondorienne, et sûrement ceux qui voulaient se présenter pour les sélections. Vu que toutes les personnes n'avaient pas forcément tisser des rapports amicaux avec Harry, il décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Ginny qui voulait être poursuiveur.

« Alors Ginny, pas trop stressée ? » Demanda dynamiquement Harry.

« Non ça pourrait aller ! J'espère que je serai prise tout de même ! J'ai adoré être attrapeuse mais se doit être encore mieux d'être poursuiveuse.

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien !

- J'espère ! »

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain de quidditch, toute l'équipe était présente appart Ron.

Il y avait quinze candidats qui attendaient d'être auditionné.

Cinq minutes après, l'intégralité de l'équipe était réunie.

Au moment où Harry allait donner le coup de sifflet pour que le premier candidat commence à jouer, des pas se firent entendre. Harry se retourna sur sa chaise et vit deux silhouettes identiques. Elles étaient grandes et élancées. Une fois que le soleil pu enfin éclairer le visage des deux inconnus, Harry reconnut Fred et George. Ils avaient l'air heureux de revenir au château. Un sourire aux lèvres, ils firent tous les deux de grands signes à Ron. Ce dernier avait l'air serein ce qui surprit beaucoup Harry dans la mesure où celui-ci ne les avait pas vu de tout l'été. Une fois arrivés devant eux, Ron prit la parole :

« Fred, Georges, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- Merci petit frère nous aussi on est content de te voir.

- Vous êtes venu voir les sélections de quidditch je suppose ! » Conclue Harry.

« Oui nous voulions savoir où vous en étiez. Même si nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, nous suivons tout de même votre parcours !

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir la date ? » Demanda Ron.

« Tout simplement en envoyant un hibou à Dumbledore !

- Hé oui ! Comparé à ce que vous pouvez croire..., commença Fred.

- ...Y'en a là-dedans, finit George.

- Bon je dois commencer les sélections ! » Dit Harry. « Vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir sur les gradins ! »

Soudain, Fred et Georges se regardèrent et prirent un air grave :

« Après les sélections, nous devons te dire quelque chose d'assez important ! » Prévenu Fred.

« Entendu ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Une fois que le choix fut fait, Harry rejoignit les jumeaux. Il avait vu passer une trentaine de personnes qui voulait intégrer l'équipe de quidditch. Après une longue hésitation, le groupe gryffondorien se composait de :

Attrapeur : Harry Potter

Gardien : Ron Weasley

1er poursuiveur : Colin Crivey

2ème poursuiveur : Katie Bell

3ème poursuiveur : Ginny Weasley

1er batteur : Andrew Kirke

2ème batteur : Jack Sloper

« Harry vient vite nous allons bientôt partir ! » S'écria Georges.

- Viens t'asseoir sur les tribunes ! Tu vas avoir un choc ! »

Les deux frères prirent Harry par le bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un malade puis le firent s'installer.

« Pourquoi tant de soins envers moi ?! » Demanda Harry. « Il y a eu un décès, une autre attaque de Voldemort ! Allez dites-moi !

- Quand nous sommes allés Georges et moi au 12, Square Grimmaurd, nous avons entendu Dumbledore parler avec deux personnes !

- Oui deux personnes dont il avait prononcé le nom.

- Et il a prononcé le nom de ta mère...

- ...et de ton père ! »

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra à une vitesse hallucinante. Il venait à peine de se remettre de la mort de Sirius que son père et sa mère avaient l'air de refaire surface.

« Vous voulez dire que...mon père et ma mère sont tous les deux...vivants ?! Non c'est impossible ! Aussi impossible que un et un font trois.

- Non nous ne pensons pas ce la, reprit Fred, car vu que quand il leur a dit de partir, les mystérieuses personnes ne sont pas sorties de la pièce !

- Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a réussi à parler avec les âmes de...

- Ton père et ta mère ! Oui Harry. »

Abasourdie par la nouvelle, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger et que les jumeaux devaient partir. Il prit la direction du château, seul. Ron devait parlé avec ses frères d'une chose « capital » selon lui.

Durant le déjeuner, Harry n'avala rien du tout. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Ron et Hermione. Il voulait le garder pour soi.

Les jours passaient encore et encore. Ce que lui avait raconté Fred et Georges le perturbait au plus haut point. Pourquoi Dumbledore discutait avec ses parents ?

De quel droit il osait les déranger dans leur sommeil ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se heurta soudain à quelqu'un. Il prit la peine de dire pardon et reconnut Monsieur Weasley. Habillé d'un costard digne d'un ministre, il avait l'air plutôt chic.

« Bonjour Harry ! Alors on rêvasse ?!

- Oui Monsieur ! Si vous cherchez Ron, il est dans la salle commune ! Il est entrain d'installer les décorations d'Halloween.

- Ha ce Ron ! Comme j'aurai aimé le voir mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Hélas, je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter avec lui ! Mais dis-moi ce que fait un étudiant seul dans les couloirs lugubres de Poudlard à huit heures du soir au lieu d'être avec ses amis à accrocher les embellissements d'Halloween ?!

- Rien d'extraordinaire ! Je fais le vide dans ma tête !

- Oui je comprends. Avec la mort de ton parrain, ça ne doit pas être très facile pour toi cette année ! »

Harry qui ne voulait pas spécialement parler de ce sujet assez triste fit dériver la conversation.

« Et vous Monsieur, vous avez beaucoup de travail au ministère ?

- Oui énormément ! Entre les beuglantes qui arrivent tous les jours dans mon bureau pour protester contre ma nomination au poste de ministre, la rénovation du code et les mesures de sécurités que j'organise contre tu-sais-qui, ce n'est pas simple tous les jours.

- Oui je comprends !

- Ho Harry je suis désolé mais je dois partir ! J'ai été très content de discuter avec toi !

- Oui moi aussi ! Au revoir »

Suivit d'un grand PLOP, Monsieur Weasley se volatilisa.


	13. Excusezmoi !

Excusez-moi mais en ce moment, l'inspiration ne vient pas pour ce nouveau chapitre donc au leu de vous en faire un bâclé, je prendrai le temps que des idées originales reviennent dans ma tête pour vous ayez un chapitre qui déchire !

Encore désolé ! 


End file.
